


Part of the Family

by Grey_Wind_Wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Animal Death, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Banshee Lydia Martin, Beacon Hills (Teen Wolf), Beacon Hills High School, Beacon Hills Preserve (Teen Wolf), Blood and Violence, Boredom, Chaos, Character Death, Death, Developing Relationship, Dogs, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Guns, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, M/M, McCall Pack, Minor Character Death, New Orleans, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Jordan Parrish, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Punishment, Stiles and the Originals, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Hunters, Teenagers, Threats of Violence, Vampire Kol Mikaelson, Vampires, Veterinary Clinic, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Wind_Wolf/pseuds/Grey_Wind_Wolf
Summary: Stiles spent a summer in New Orleans and ended up becoming friends with the Mikaelson’s, who later saw him as a member of their family. And as such, whenever there is a threat against a member of their family the Originals are not going to stop until it has been dealt with. It starts off as Stiles is pushed out of the pack because he is human, a weak link, and always in danger. Not knowing how to handle the sudden loss of all his friends, he calls one of the Originals to talk to one of the only friends he still has. Pissed off by what happened to Stiles, the Mikaelson’s make a trip to Beacon Hills to keep an eye on him, and maybe cause a little trouble while. Who knows, they might even fall in love.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Elijah Mikaelson/Jordan Parrish, Kol Mikaelson/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 20
Kudos: 218





	1. Thinking First Wouldn't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Karma (Title Might Be Changed Later)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488354) by [Dogsarecool5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsarecool5/pseuds/Dogsarecool5). 



> I was inspired by some other works that I found on here and my thoughts of how it would be interesting if these characters met. Please let me know what you do or don't like, it helps to get feedback and suggestions so I know what I'm doing right or what could be better. Hope you all enjoy!

Stiles’ POV  
Sometimes I'm glad to be human, but there are other times when I wish I could be a little more than human since it would really help out with all we end up dealing with. I like being human though, less trouble at the full moon or when meeting new people. Even though I'm human it doesn’t seem to stop me from getting involved in all kinds of supernatural drama and problems that I then almost die while just trying to help my friends. 

There is a current lull in supernatural drama in Beacon Hills right now that I am glad for, and I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. It’s good for the moment because nothing is trying to kill us, but it’s a bad thing because there could be something that wants to kill us, but is just taking its sweet time to show itself. And when I say us, I mean the local supernatural community, which I am not actually part of anymore as of yesterday. 

I got a call from Lydia yesterday, and I learned from her, that Derek and Scott had decided that I wasn’t a true part of the pack since I was only human and because of that, I was no longer part of the pack. I have helped them with each and every problem they have faced, and I'm the one that figured out Scott was a werewolf in the first place and helped him figure out how to control it and himself. But since I was human and didn’t really want to be turned since you know, it could not take and kill me, the only thing to do was kick me out of the pack. 

And just like that I had lost all of my friends in one afternoon, and with no one to call or go talk to I may have called up a vampire. I didn’t mean to, not really, I just needed someone to talk to that could understand, someone that was my friend. I didn’t call them because they were a vampire. So I called Kol Mikaelson.

Now I admit now, that it was probably not the smartest thing to do, since he isn’t the most rational or self controlled out of the Mikaelson siblings, but he is a good friend. I met him and his siblings when I was in New Orleans last summer partially relaxing and having a good time, but mostly looking more into the other world of the supernatural. Most of them were annoyed by me at first, but then again who isn’t I talk like a mile a minute. But, by the time the summer ended I didn’t actually really want to go back to Beacon Hills and I was friends with a family of the most powerful and dangerous vampires in the world. Just another day in the life of Stiles, one idiotic mistake and decision after another leading to me being one of the only people, let alone human, able to annoy any of the Mikaelson’s and not be ripped apart or whatever they do to people that annoy them. 

Anyway, its a quiet day and I’m trying to decide if going to get a burger and curly fries is the right move to make, when there is a knock at the front door. That in itself is worrying, since no one ever really knocks, since no one really visits especially when my dad is at work with is like, always. Being the Sheriff means a lot of shit falls into his lap that he has to deal with, especially since he is one of the two members of local law enforcement that knows about the supernatural and can help with those cases. The other being Parrish, but he is a Hellhound so that is a bit different. 

As soon as I open the door I instantly wish for a time machine. Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson are standing on the front porch smiling at me in a way that is supposed to be friendly, but seems a bit of a mix of a joking smirk and a smile. 

“Are you going to invite us in love?” Rebekah asks, sounding far too cheerful while Kol is standing next to her grinning like a loon, but thankfully he doesn’t look like he is going to slaughter a small town at this moment. I mean, I live in Beacon Hills, and Beacon Hills is a small town. The closest one to us right now and I doth want Kol running around killing everyone because he is feeling angry, bored and wants excitement. 

“Um uh, maybe? I mean, yes. Wait no, why are you guys here? Has something happened to one of your other brothers? Is everyone alright?” Both Kol and Rebekah smile and start laughing and I have to take a breath, shifting slightly from foot to foot still in the doorway while they remain on the porch.

“You know, it would be a lot easier and more comfortable for us to answer your many questions, if you invited us in.” Kol is smirking, and even though I know that inviting a vampire into your home has to be taken seriously since the invitation can never be revoked, I get a feeling in my gut like I did when I first met them, that I can trust them. 

“Yeah, um, I invite you both into my home.” I say and step back and they start laughing again and follow me into the house making sure to close the door behind them before they join me in the living room. My backpack is on the floor next to the couch where I dumped it yesterday after Lydia called me, and I make a mental note to bring it to my room. 

“You seem surprised to see us love, but you shouldn’t be since you know you are like family to us Stiles. What should surprise you is that Nik and Elijah aren’t here with us right now as well, or that we haven’t already killed those wolves that once were your friends.” Rebekah starts as soon as we are all settled in chairs, and I have to admit she is right, but I'm not going to tell her that. It is surprising that I am getting a visit from them when they haven’t hurt anyone yet as far as I can tell, but I know it is too much to hope that they will leave peacefully and without hurting anyone after they are sure I'm fine. 

“Yeah I mean, you are the one that called me and told me that the filthy wolves kicked you out of their pack because you were human and didn’t want to be turned. Did you think that I wouldn’t tell my siblings and they would be just as mad as I am?” Kol asks, drawing my attention back to him and I have to admit, I didn’t really think about that. 

“Well, I called you because I didn’t have any friends left here and I needed someone to talk to, and I thought out you. Bite me. Wait no, don't bite me.” Kol smirks at me as I'm talking and Rebekah just shakes her head and grabs her phone which must have buzzed, and she starts replying to whatever message she just got. 

“You should have seen it when I told the others what you told me about what your so called friends did.” Kol continues on talking while Rebekah is still on her phone, and I'm sitting forward slightly to listen to what Kol is telling me. “You can probably imagine how Rebekah and Klaus reacted, but you should’ve seen Elijah. He's always so calm and keeping us from running around killing everyone, but Klaus actually had to stop him from running right out the door and all the way here right that minute. It was honestly kind of terrifying.”

Rebekah has looked up from her phone and is nodding in agreement. “I haven’t seen Elijah almost loose his composure like that in a long time, I was a bit terrified myself. I think it is two things, one is that we all see you as family, and the other is that these were your friends, who are werewolves, who pushed you aside.”

“You know how Elijah reacts when someone threatens our family or is going against Klaus, his reaction to what I said was almost equal to how he reacted when Klaus told him that he had us all in coffins and dropped them in the ocean or when he found out mother was back to try and kill us again.” Kol speaks and shudders slightly when he is remembering how Elijah reacted in those and other situations and Rebekah has put her phone away.

I'm a little confused by what they said, I'm not sure why but even if I wasn’t there, I'm also a little scared for when Elijah makes his entrance. I've never really seen him anyway other than calm and collected, occasionally a little annoyed about something or with someone. Never seen him angry or not put together. 

Rebekah shifts in her chair, her right leg going over the left before she speaks. “Well anyway, Nik and Elijah have found us a place to stay while we’re here, but they want to see you sooner rather than later. To make sure you are doing well. Do you want them to come here or shall I tell them to meet us somewhere else?”

I think for a moment before standing up causing Kol and Rebekah to do the same. “Um well I'm sure my dad is going to want to talk to you guys and make sure you promise to only feed from blood bags from the hospital, but one of you can go see him later. Elijah would be the best one to go, no offense to you two.”

They both look like they want to laugh, smiles almost to big for their faces. “Yes Elijah is the best one for civil conversations love. Should we go out to meet the others at some restaurant or store?” Rebekah answers while on her phone, texting one of her other brothers no doubt telling them to meet us somewhere. 

“Um, how about they meet us at the library and we can talk quietly there and since it’s a public place you will all have to behave. Once we are there and have said our hellos, we can decide to go eat or not.”

“Sounds good to me darling, and of course we will be on our best behavior.” Kol replies with a sly simile while Rebekah continues texting quickly and after a minute looks up and nods to the both of us. 

“Elijah says they are on their way, and that he gives you his word he will do his best to keep us from starting a fight or causing any mayhem or chaos just for our amusement today. And he has asked me to pass a warning off to you dear brother. He says that we are here to support Stiles, not to cause trouble or chaos because we are bored, so you better behave or he will punish you for everything that you do to stir things up just for your own amusement.” Kol pales slightly at this and I can understand why even if I don't know for sure what Elijah would do to punish Kol, and I'm not sure I want to know what Elijah will do either. Whatever it is though, Kol obviously doesn’t want it to happen. 

Even though I know Elijah will not break a promise unless someone else breaks it first, I am only too aware of how he likes to leave himself loopholes when he gives his word to someone. The way that this one is worded I can see plenty of loopholes there, but he did promise so that does mean he will do his best to keep everything calm if something does happen. This is going to be a long and complicated day, and I thought I was happy for the lull in Beacon Hill’s supernatural drama before the Mikaelson siblings decided to pop by for a visit. Not sure this is going to result in a happy ending for everyone.


	2. No Fighting at Burger Shack

Stiles POV  
It was a quick drive to the library and it was kind of funny to see them in my Jeep since they looked like they were scared of it just dying and then me crashing. Funny since they couldn’t be killed because of the crash, but I think they are more worried about me if there is a crash since I can very much die. Its a quick drive to the library, well I mean its a quick drive to almost anywhere since this is Beacon Hills. You can get all over the town quickly which has definitely come in handy with when I used to be part of the group that would have to be all over the place to deal with the newest problem. 

There aren’t normally many people at the library other than adults or teachers, so it will be a good place for the Mikaelson’s to meet with me. There is a pretty low chance of us running into any of my old pack also, I'm not sure why any of them would be at the library. Well, if they need to research anything for whatever reason they don't have me anymore to do that for them so they will have to figure it out themselves. 

I parked my Jeep in my normal spot and looked around for Elijah and Klaus and once I spot them standing by the library door I lead Kol and Rebekah over to them. They see me before we have reached them and Klaus smiles brightly while Elijah allows the corners of his mouth to turn up sightly. 

“Stiles, still driving around in that death trap of a Jeep I see.” Klaus speaks as he pulls me into a sort of hug and I hear Kol and Rebekah chuckling behind me while Elijah remains calm and composed. As soon as Klaus lets me go, Elijah holds out his hand which I take and he shakes my hand like he is meeting a business associate. 

“It is good to see you again Mieczyslaw, though I wish that we did not have to be here under the current circumstances. It would have been better to see your little town and to meet your father and not have to be ready to hold my siblings back and restrain myself from harming the wolves who pushed you out of their pack.” Elijah has a calm and smooth voice, capable of charming anyone even without his compulsion when his voice is combined with his neat look and attitude of a gentleman. 

I'm not sure why Elijah insists on using my real name since no one else even really tries to pronounce it normally, but I have to say I don't hate it when he says my name. It sounds proper and perfect when he says it, each syllable pronounced as they are meant to and elegantly as well in a smooth voice. I'm pretty sure he is the only one I’d actually be fine with calling me by my first name, and he and his siblings know it. None of them have ever tried to use it though, they all just call me Stiles like everyone else does or uses nicknames they thought of for me that only they use. All are polite though, none of them are rude or offensive or whatever. I mean, they don't call me blood bag or something like that. 

“Yes I understand that, I want to bring one of you to the police station later on to meet my dad so he knows that there are five vampires in town. He is going to want to make sure that you all agree not to feed within the town, and that if you all would agree to feed from blood bags while you are here. I was thinking that it might be best, Elijah, if you meet my father first.” Kol, Rebekah and Klaus all smirk while Elijah just nods.  
“Yes that may be for the best, my siblings wouldn’t be the one that you would normally pick for meeting new people and being civil about it. Shall we go into the library to talk or is there somewhere else you would like for us to go to talk and catch up, perhaps somewhere that you like to eat Mieczyslaw?” 

I take a moment to think about it, and while I do want to go into the library since I know Elijah will like it in there and will enjoy looking through the books like me, I'm also pretty hungry so food might be a good idea also. We can always come back to the library later on while they are still here, Elijah will definitely agree to that and the others don't need to come with us. They can go shopping or sleep or whatever else it is they do while Elijah and I enjoy the library and whatever we research. 

“We can go into the library now and talk, or we can go somewhere and eat, it depends on if you guys are hungry or not.” As soon as I've said it I feel like an idiot and from the smirks the siblings all wear they think that it is pretty funny as well. They don't need to eat the food that I eat, and I would never eat what they need to, so its really up to me. They will eat food with me since they can still enjoy it, but it isn’t something that they need to eat like me. 

“Let’s just go and get something to eat why don't we? I think we would all enjoy some food of some kind for the taste and flavors, we would all enjoy that. I think that you are probably hungry otherwise you would be thinking a bit more clearly.” Rebekah is doing her best to sound serious, but for the most part she is failing. 

“Yes we all know how you can be when you’re hungry, almost as bad as when one of us hasn’t fed in a while. It would be best to find a place to feed you and then we can have some good tasting food while talking about not as fun things.” Kol chimes in and I shove him jokingly while he chuckles, still smirking. 

Thinking for a second I feel in the mood for a burger and some fries, so I think the Burger Shack is the best place for us to go. They have good milkshakes as well and I feel like I deserve s pile of junk food after what happened with my friends all ruching me away. Coming out of my thoughts, I see that all of the Mikaelson’s are watching me and waiting for me to say something, and everyone passing us by keeps staring.

Most people know who I am because of my dad, but that isn’t such a big deal since in Beacon Hills it’s small enough for everyone to know everyone else at least by name or face. So no one other than me know who or what the Mikaelson’s are, and we probably make one of the strangest groups of people. Three teenaged looking people, one of which they know, along with two older looking men one who looks more mischievous and ready to cause trouble. Then there is Elijah. He looks so put together and out of place around here in his super expensive shirt and somewhat blank face. 

I'm pretty sure that Elijah would stand out anywhere unless it was a very formal or fancy event, but he does seem to be bothered by it. I'm pretty sure that I've never seen him in something other than a suit no matter what is happening. I've even seen him fighting in a suit and walking around through the woods not a care in the world looking much too fancy to be doing whatever it was we were doing.

“Alright, we are gonna head to the Burger Shack and get some food there, it’s only a block down and the police station is two blocks down past that. Elijah, you and I can go there to see my dad after we eat while your siblings go back to wherever it is you are all staying.” Everyone seems to be nodding in agreement, happy with the plan. 

“Yes I do believe that would be agreeable Mieczyslaw. Do lead the way.” Elijah makes a sweeping gesture with his right arm indicating that I am to take the lead and I do, Kol and Rebekah walking on either side of me with Klaus and Elijah falling in to bring up the rear of our little group. 

It doesn’t take that long to get to the Burger Shack and while Kol and Rebekah go to find us a table, Elijah and Klaus go with me inside to order. Obviously I get a burger with fries and a chocolate strawberry milkshake, while Elijah and Klaus get burgers and fries for them and their siblings. After a bit of convincing on my part, they also get two chocolate milkshakes for their younger siblings. I start digging around in my pockets for cash, but hear Klaus chuckling and look up to see Elijah already paying for the food. I smile somewhat awkwardly at him in thanks while he simply incline his head. After a few minutes of waiting our food is ready and as we are carrying the trays to where Kol and Rebekah are, I see the pack heading towards the Burger Shack talking and laughing together. 

“What is the matter Mieczyslaw?” I hear Elijah ask me, startling me and making me jump slightly in shock before turning to him. “Your heart has begun to beat faster and you seemed to be distracted and upset.” Damn vampire hearing. 

I make sure to look at both of them when I answer, and I almost stutter when I see that both of them are concerned. “No it’s nothing Elijah, I'm fine. It’s just, my old pack. They are uh, um. Well they are coming over here to the Burger Shack and I'm not sure I want to talk with them or whatever right now. I mean you all just got here and I haven’t seen you all since summer, and I don't want them to spoil anything.”

Both Elijah and Klaus are serious now and have turned to look at my pack who are still walking happily along towards the Burger Shack. As normal, they are completely unaware that they are being watched by two very powerful, dangerous, and pissed off creatures. For them being werewolves and other supernatural creatures with good instincts and enhanced senses, they all seem to be rather bad at knowing when there is danger around. 

“Well that isn’t nothing Stiles, and if you think that we are going to let them ruin this time we get to spend together then you are dead wrong. Especially after what they did to you, pushing you aside like you are worth nothing, when they are the ones who are worth nothing. ” Klaus is almost spitting out the words with a snarl on his face and I'm getting nervous, but I know Elijah won’t let his brother start anything. Elijah gave me his word. 

“Brother, if you remember I gave Mieczyslaw my word, that I would not let you or our siblings start a fight or cause any mayhem or chaos for your amusement today.” As Elijah is calmly speaking while Klaus is scowling at the pack and I realize that we have stopped moving and are standing together holding trays of burgers and shakes. And since I am one of the unluckiest people in the world, someone in the pack must have noticed me because all of them are watching me and the bothers standing on either side of me. 

“Yes brother I know that you gave your word to him, but you know what happened and I know that you are angry as well. After all brother, I was the one that had to restrain you when Kol told us what had happened.” I'm drawn back into the conversation and out of my head when Klaus speaks, and I make myself listen. I need to be ready incase anything does happen, but it would also be good to know what they are saying.

“Yes brother I am aware that I almost, lost control of myself, when we were told of what was done to Mieczyslaw, and I'm grateful that you kept me from running out with my emotions in control of my actions. However, I gave my word brother, and you will not make me break it despite my feelings towards the local pack. Now come, the food will be cold and we do not want to keep the others waiting.”

I take this as my cue and head back towards where Rebekah and Kol are waiting for us and try my best to ignore the feeling that I am being watched. Instead, I try to focus on the food I'm carrying and the Original bothers walking protectively on wither side of me as we make our way to the table and take our seats. 

Scott’s POV  
The pack and I are all on our way to get some food and having a good time just getting to be normal teenagers when I catch a familiar sent along with some others that I can't place. The one I know is Stiles, even if he isn’t in the pack anymore I think that I will always know his sent and be able to pick it out in a crowd. Looking around, I see him holding a tray of food watching me and the pack, and am a little surprised to see two men with him, each holding their own tray of burgers, fries and shakes. 

The two men are older than Stiles, maybe in their late twenties, both serious looking although one really looks out of place at the Burger Shack holding a tray of fast food while in a very expensive looking suit. Stiles and the two men are all watching us, and even from this distance I can tell that the two men seem to be angry but it isn't with Stiles. They are looking right at us and even if the man in the suit looks more calm than the other, I can still tell that he is just as angry if not more so. 

“Uh hey guys, does anyone know who those two guys are over there with Stiles?” I ask interrupting the conversation and the pack turn to look at me before looking over towards where Stiles and the men are still standing. There is silence while everyone looks at them and I take another sniff and find that the unknown smell is coming from the two men. 

“No I have never seen them before with Stiles or without him.” Isaac is the first to speak and I look away from my former pack mate to my beta who looks like he doesn’t really care who the men are. 

“I've never seen them either.” Allison chimes in and the rest of the pack are nodding in agreement, before we all turn to watch Stiles and the men again.

The two men seem to be talking while Stiles is just staring at a tree, and whatever they are talking about seems to be an argument of some sort. Before I can focus my hearing and listen in, the suited man is stepping aside and Stiles is leading them away to a table where a younger man and woman are waiting for them. I can't help but notice that the two men take a place on either side of Stiles while they are walking, and seem to be forming a sort of wall and seem to be pretty protective of him. 

“So no one knows who those guys were?” I ask and everyone shakes their heads and turn to face me. “Did any of you guys catch how they smelled? I don't know what to call it, but I've never caught a sent like that before and it made me feel on edge. Nervous.”

“Yeah I got that feeling too, it’s how I felt when my dad started to get angry. I knew that something was going to happen and that it would not be good for me.” Isaac answers and gets quieter as he is talking. 

“I don't know what that sent was either, but to me, it smelled like death. I don't know how else to describe it other than death.” Boyd adds and a I feel a chill run down my spine, and I’m not so sure why I'm feeling nervous right now. 

“Well we came here to get some food, so let’s go. We can figure out who those people are later if we want to.” I say trying to sound normal wand I think it works as we all start walking again towards the Burger Shack. As we are ordering I keep an eye on Stiles and the four unfamiliar people with him and notice some of them look over at us a few times and seem to be glaring at us. 

Once we have our food we all find two tables outside and push them together, taking our seats and begin eating, but I'm careful to take a seat where I can still see Stiles. I'm not sure if he needs help or he knows those people, but I don't like them. There is something off about them and I think that the sooner they are out of Beacon Hills, the better it will be. I might also be a little mad that Stiles night have friends the then me, and that he never actually told me about them. I thought that we were best friends and didn’t keep secrets from each other. 

Time passes as I focus on eating and talking with my friends and I look over at Stiles less and less as time passes. I only look up when I see movement out of the corner of my eye causing me to look up as I'm taking a bite of my burger. Stiles and the man in the suit are walking towards us slowly, and while Stiles looks really nervous, the other man looks as calm and blank as when I first saw him standing with Stiles and one of the other men. They seem to completely ignore us as they walk back into the Burger Shack and make their way to the counter. I focus my hearing and listen in and hear Stiles ordering a burger and some fries to go, telling the other man that they will bring it to his dad when they go to see him, since he probably hasn’t eaten. While Stiles reaches into his pockets to look for cash, the suited man calmly pulls out his own money and pays for the food quickly, smiling slightly and nodding when Stiles looks embarrassed and thanks him. 

They move away from the counter and I take another bite of my burger then eat some fries, still listening to what they are talking about. Or should I say what Stiles is talking about. He is going nonstop a mile a minute talking about the local library and how there are so many books that they can look through on all different topics. How tomorrow Stiles wants the other man to go with him there so they can do some research together. Then he is talking about his dad and how he is the Sheriff, but how he knows about the supernatural and helps with any problem of that kind that comes up. That they are going to go and see him so they can meet and talk about rules and different things. 

This makes me stop listening for a couple seconds while I try to understand what I just heard and think about what it might mean. Whoever that man is, he knows about the supernatural and he obviously knows Stiles from somewhere. This makes me slightly more nervous, since I don't know who he or his friends are, and they all seem to be angry with me and my pack for some reason. And what Stiles said about going to see his dad to talk about rules and things makes me think that they might be supernatural or maybe hunters. 

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I catch Stiles’ sent coming towards me and look up to see him and the man making their way past us back to their table with a bag that probably has the burger in it. Neither of them look at me and when they reach the table, they both sit down and resume talking with the other three. 

“Guys listen for a sec. I listened in to what Stiles and the guy in the suit were talking about and Stiles was talking to him about how his dad knows about the supernatural and helps out with those problems sometimes. And how they are going to go and meet his dad after this.” The pack all stop what they are doing and look at me, then over to where Stiles is. 

“So that means that whoever they are, they could be supernatural or they could be hunters of some sort. I'll ask my dad if he know many other hunters and if any of them have female members or something. It might be better if I can get a name or a picture of them.” Allison adds and everyone looks at me for my thoughts. 

“We should go over to them and see what they are doing here and who they are. If they are hunters or supernatural, I'm pretty sure Deaton said that any supernatural or hunter is supposed to go to the local alpha and introduce themselves.”

Isaac nods and starts to stand up. “Then let’s go see who the hell they are and what they are doing with Stiles.” Everyone stands up and as we head over to where Stiles is, the four people with him immediately are all looking at us and most of them don't seem happy. 

Stiles’ POV  
Elijah paid for the burger for my dad just like he paid for ours, and I feel kind of bad about it but I'm still happy that he and his family are here. We move off to the side to wait and I talk about all that has been going on and about how my father and one of his Deputy’s knows about the supernatural.

I'm just about to tell him that Parrish is a Hellhound when he presses a piece of paper into my hand that I look at quickly and immediately feel nervous. He felt someone watching him and when he focused he noticed that one of the pack who he described and I realized was Scott, had been watching and listening to us. I know that this is going to lead to them coming over to confront us and I'm not looking forward to when that happens. I'm hoping that Elijah will be able to keep the peace and I'm pretty sure he will, all bets are off if he feels like he is insulted or being disrespected by the pack. Or if one of the pack threatens me or one of his siblings, thats when it will get bad. 

We get the burger and head back to the table and I do my best to not even look at the pack as we pass them and instead go straight to our table. I'm not really in the moment, lost in my own thoughts while Elijah is telling his siblings that the pack was watching and listening to us. All are annoyed but they stay in their seats and decide to just glare over at the pack.

“Looks like the little wolves are coming over.” Kol spits out and immediately the rest of his siblings have turned to watch the pack as they are coming over and none of them seem happy. I don't want to look at them so I keep staring at the bag of food on the table and try my best to ignore what is happening. 

Of course the pack would come over, and they probably aren’t coming over to see if I am okay, they are coming over to find out who my friends are. I don't know why, but there is something about them other than them being with me, that has made the pack interested and feel like they have to come over. And from how they are all grouped around Scott, they are probably coming to mark their turf and make sure that the Mikaelson’s know there is a local alpha here. Scott was listening in to me and he would have heard me tell Elijah about how my dad knows about and helps with the supernatural problems so from that he would know Elijah is either a hunter or some creature. He has no way of knowing just what and who he and his siblings are, so he is in for a rude awakening if he thinks that the Mikaelson’s will defer to him. 

The sun is blocked out and shadows fall over me so I know that the pack is now at our table, but I also know that none of the Mikaelson’s will speak first especially since the pack approached us first. There is a few minutes of awkward silence and when I finally look up from the table, Klaus and Elijah have shifted so they are slightly in front of me, and Kol and Rebekah have pursed their chairs back so they can get up easy if they need to.

The silence continues until Scott moves a little before he flashes his eyes at us and breaks the silence. “I'm Scott McCall, the local alpha. Who are you all, what are you doing here and why are you with Stiles?” If I wasn’t so worried about what Kol, Klaus and Rebekah might do I would have laughed at Scott and how he was just so rude to the four most powerful and dangerous beings he has ever come across. 

“Our business is none of yours little wolf, so it would be best for you to stay out of our way and mind your own business like a good little pup.” Klaus is the first to speak and I silently groan, this isn’t going to be good unless Klaus shuts up and lets Elijah do the talking. Not sure how likely that is though, Klaus can be a bit dramatic at times and being fair, Scott was the one that unwittingly issued a challenge when he flashed his eyes. 

Isaac, Boyd and Erica let out low growls and move forward slightly and the bad feeling I had gets even worse. “Our alpha asked you a question. This is his territory, and any supernatural or hunter should show respect to the local alpha and introduce themselves.” Isaac is the one who speaks and I have to say it makes me a but happy that Isaac is the one standing up and speaking in defense of Scott. The two of them have a close bond and I think that it might be because Scott has accepted Isaac as his first beta. There is some kind of strong bond there. 

“It would be best for you not to site the rules of the supernatural world when you obviously don't know them.” Klaus is still speaking for his siblings and I take a moment to look at Elijah who simply meets my eyes and looks annoyed but also slightly amused. Not sure if that is a good sign or not. 

“Yes, I do agree that it would be smart to understand the rules you decide to call upon when it suits your purpose. And I agree, that our business is our own and when it concerns you, you will know.” Rebekah is the one to speak now, and I'm not feeling any better about what is happening now, but I know that it is good Kol hasn’t spoken yet.

Kol doesn’t really care what he says and while he, Rebekah and Klaus have to remember Elijah gave me his word he wouldn’t let them start trouble and promised to punish Kol is he started anything, Kol can be forgetful. Also, if someone does something he can't let go then he won’t hold back and the only way to stop him then is to hold him back. And while I know that Scott doesn’t like to hurt people and cares about who gets hurt, the Mikaelson’s are not as against violence. And to them, most of them at least, children are the only ones who are innocent and while the pack is young, they aren’t really children. 

Isaac, Boyd and Erica growl again but don't do anything, and I'm pretty sure Scott is going to bring me into this now and ask me who they are. I know that if the Mikaelson’s wanted him to know, they would tell him but I also know that their name won’t mean anything to Scott or any of the pack. I also know that none of the Mikaelson’s will do anything if I tell Scott who and what they are so when Scott asks me, I'll just say their last name and say they are siblings. They won’t know who they are till Allison asks her dad assuming he knows and will tell her. Knowing the reputation of the Mikaelson’s he might wait to tell her. 

“Stiles.” I hear Scott say and I sigh before looking up at him and don't even bother to give him a fake smile as I wait for him to say more. “Who are they?” 

Instantly everyone is looking at me and I suddenly don't like the attention I am getting but I know I have to answer quickly before one of the Mikaelson’s speak for me. “They are friends of mine Scott, I do have friends other than you and there isn’t anything wrong with my friends coming to make sure I am alright.”

This is not the answer that Scott wanted and he huffs. “Stiles thats not what I wanted to know, I could tell they were your friends. Otherwise why would they be eating lunch with you and paying for the food. Who are they?” Everyone is staying quiet and I'm kinda glad that Kol or Klaus haven’t said anything, but it’s also strange for Lydia not to have said anything yet and when I look at her she looks somewhat embarrassed. 

“I don't need to tell you who they are Scott, if you were still my friend I would tell you for sure but you’re not so I don't need to tell you anything. But I'm a nice person, so Scott meet my friends, the Mikaelson siblings.” Scott looks like he is about to say something, but I stand up grabbing the food bag and I can hear the Mikaelson’s standing as well. “If you don't mind, we have things to do and my dads food is getting cold.”

With that I start to walk away heading towards the Sheriff’s Station and know that the Mikaelson’s will be following behind me.


	3. Trouble Stirring in the Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is getting out so late, its been a bit crazy. I will try to update at least every other week, sometimes more or less depending on the length of the chapter and what is going on in my life. Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think and any ideas or opinions you have!

Stiles’ POV  
We have walked about a block before I stop and turn to face my friends to see that they all look a mix of pissed off and concerned. I have to admit, I am surprised that none of them attacked any of the pack, that all of them stayed mostly calm. It was also surprising that Kol didn’t say anything at all and was able to stay quiet and in his seat. Out of all the Mikaelson’s, Kol is definitely not known for his ability to be calm and controlled. Not that Klaus is a role model for self control either, but Kol is definitely the most likely to get bored of offended and go on a rampage not caring who gets in the way. Not that I'm upset they didn’t cause trouble, they all did what they knew I would want. 

“Are you quite alright Mieczyslaw?” Elijah is the first to speak and I am glad that he is here, I know that while he most likely was not happy with the pack especially Scott, he will keep his emotions in check and not let them control him. I'm glad that he has self control and that his siblings are nervous about upsetting him or making him break his word since that would make things much for them. 

“I, I think so. I uh, well I umm.” I shake my head in frustration and immediately Kol is by my side and is somewhat holding me protectively and I’d be lying if is said I wasn’t happy for the contact. “I just never really realized how rude and kinda stupid the pack could be, I mean before I was part of the pack so I didn’t see how others were treated. They had no clue who you all were or that you could be a danger to them, didn’t stop to think about anything before just marching up to us and demanding answers.” 

I hear a chuckle from my right and turn to see Klaus smirking. “Yes, they were rather blunt with asking who we were and were not happy we did not tell them, the three betas growled at us which I found to be quite amusing really. And their alpha, he does not know enough to know that you do not flash your eyes at someone until you have been introduced. And only then if the other asked to see them or in the situation it is necessary, or you are trying to prove that you are the one that is in charge.”

I hear and also feel Kol start to laugh from where I am held in his arms, and I don't have to look to know Rebekah is also laughing. “Yes, the little pup doesn’t even know he challenged all of us by flashing his eyes and approaching with his pack. In most cases what he did could be considered a declaration of war.” Kol, Klaus and Rebekah all smile and smirk but their smirks drop when Elijah clears his throat. 

“Yes it was rather sad how uneducated the young alpha is, but I do have to say that I am curious as to who they will turn to and ask about us. After all, they know our last name now, and that we are siblings of course. They can also give a description of us, and I believe that for some people, that is all that is needed to know who it is we are.” They are all looking at me as Elijah is talking so I sigh and stand up straight, Kol’s arms dropping back to his side. 

“They have a few people they can go to with questions and I'm pretty sure they will ask them all about you guys. The first is Dr. Deaton, he is a Druid and an emissary who works as a veterinarian and he is Scott’s, the alpha you met back there, boss. Then there is Derek Hale who is a werewolf that lives here and he is kinda in the pack but not really. The only other person they might go to is Allison’s father Chris Argent, he is a somewhat retired werewolf hunter and he knows a lot about the supernatural world.”

“That makes sense that there is a hunter living here, especially with a local pack, and I think that he will have heard of us, or have friends who have. Hunters are a smaller community and most everyone knows everyone at least by name. He will know of us and I think that he might try to keep his daughter away from us, he will know what we can do.” I'm a little shocked that Rebekah is the one who says this since she can seem not the brightest at times, but she has been alive for over 1,000 years so you couldn’t really call her stupid. That is probably a mistake many people have made along with underestimating her which has probably ended badly for each and every one of them. 

“Yeah well, thats that it happened, you guys somewhat met the pack when they decided to just barge in and ruin lunch for us which I was actually enjoying. Now I just want to bring my dad his food, introduce Elijah to him and to the one Deputy at the station that knows about the supernatural, make sure he knows what’s going on, and then just sleep.” I really am tired and even though I know that I haven’t done a lot in the past few days, it has been a bit much with the sudden loss of all my friends. 

This earns a few more chuckles and the Mikaelson’s smile at me before Klaus speaks. “Well then I think it’s time for me to take the younger siblings away while you and the gentleman Elijah deal with the more boring talking bit.” Of course Klaus wouldn’t want to be part of any negotiations or introductions, they would be boring to him which would probably lead to him causing some kind of chaos. 

“Yes, go back to the house so Kol and Rebekah know where we will be staying Niklaus, and do try to behave yourselves. Remember, I have given my word that you all will not start trouble here today, and just because I am not there to hold you back does not give you a free pass. Do behave yourselves my dear siblings, or you know what my reaction will be.” While Elijah speaks and reminds his siblings of his promise to me, I take a moment to look around to see if anyone is following us or paying more attention than normal. 

Nothing stands out and soon Klaus and the two younger Mikaelson’s have left to return to where they are staying while Elijah is standing besides me, waiting patiently for me to continue towards the station. I take a few breaths before I look around again, figure out where we are, then turn in the right direction and start walking. Elijah falls in besides me and I'm thankful that he says nothing and does not comment on Scott or anything that just happened. He is the most reasonable of his siblings, the honorable one that you can trust, but he can also be more dangerous and unforgiving than any of his siblings, even Klaus. Once you get to know him or see what he can do, you don't see him quite the same. I mean, normally the calm and polite gentleman don't rip peoples hearts out of their chests or slap their heads off when they get angry or feel disrespected. 

It isn’t long before we have reached the station and I head right in and make my way to my dads office with Elijah trailing silently behind me. The deputy’s are watching us as we go by and just like everyone else they are wondering who Elijah is and why he is with me. No one stops us though, since they all have seen me come in many times and know the Sheriff is my dad. Also since Elijah is with me they won’t question him or have us stop, the will just assume that he is friends with my and my dad. Thinking he could maybe be some family member like a cousin or an uncle that is here to visit, or some member of some law enforcement agency.

I stop outside of my dads office and turn to look at Elijah who is watching me curiously. “I think it might be better for me to go in and talk to him a bit before he meets you, I mean he knows about the supernatural and he as met the pack, but you’re kinda a new thing for him. I just want to talk with him first and make sure everything is alright before you come in to talk about rules and so on while you’re here.”

Elijah just nods to me and gracefully takes a seat on the bench outside of the office, looking perfectly comfortable when I know from personal experience that those benches are far from comfortable. They are for people that are brought in to be handcuffed to while waiting to be talked to or booked. “Yes that is quite alright Mieczyslaw, I will be here when you believe your father is ready.” I smile slightly before knocking on the office door and going in holding the bag of food in front of me. 

“Hey dad, I uh brought you some food from the Burger Shack, I was there getting lunch and thought I’d bring you something to eat as well since you probably haven’t taken time to stop and get something to eat..” He looks up at me and gives me a tired smile as I set the burger bag on his desk and he opens it, smiles again and takes a bite of the burger while I stand there. 

After a moment he puts the burger down and wipes his mouth with some napkins before looking at me seriously. “Well Stiles, you wouldn’t have brought me a burger and fries if there wasn’t something serious you needed to talk about since you are trying to get me to eat healthier, so spill. Whats wrong?” 

“Parrish should probably be in here too.” Is all I say and my dad just nods. It probably makes a lot of sense now for Parrish to be apart of all of the supernatural drama and it probably makes it a little easier for my dad to deal with everything. I think that if Scott didn’t have me to help him when he was bit by Peter and was going through the change, things would have turned out a lot worse. He probably wouldn’t have been able to control himself and would’ve hurt a lot of innocent people and have been killed by Argent long ago. 

“Parrish! Get in here now!” My dad shouts and I see Parrish look up suddenly and hurries to get into the office looking a bit nervous. Once he has closed the door he looks at me then at my dad and just waits. “Apparently there is something that Stiles needs to tell me and it is best that you hear it too, so we have a new supernatural problem in town I'm guessing.”

I take a moment to collect my thoughts, probably not the best to just blurt out everything and confuse them even more. “I just want to start off by saying that I wasn’t thinking right when this all started. I know that you both know about what happened between me and the pack, and I was sad from that and wanted a friend to talk to. So I called someone that I met while I was in New Orleans over the summer. I became friends with him and his siblings there, and I wasn’t really thinking when I called him. I just wanted someone to talk to.”

My dad is frowning and when I look at Parrish he looks angry. “Yes we know what happened with the pack and I don't blame you for calling a friend. You were sad and needed someone to listen to what happened, but I'm guessing that this person that you called and his family are here now and are some sort of supernatural creature.” I look at my dad a little surprised and he smiles back at me. “I'm not as clueless or stupid as some people think.”

I just nod in response as I think a bit more. “So yeah, they are in town and uh, well um there are four of them, three bothers and their sister, and uh, they are all vampires.” There is silence in the office as Parrish and my dad both look at me in shock.

The silence continues for a few minutes and I just stand there awkwardly before my dad sits down heavily in his chair and Parrish shifts where he is standing and crosses his arms across his chest before breaking the silence. “Alright so, there are vampires in the world, not a myth, and four of them are now in town and are your friends. Is that tight Stiles?”

I just nod. “Yeah, so they are the Mikaelson’s and they are my friends, and they have said that they all see me as part of their family. Elijah is the oldest, then Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah the sister is the youngest.”

My dad sighs from where he is sitting and puts his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes for a moment before speaking. “Alright so there are four vampires here in town, they see you as family, and they are here to support you.”

I nod and know it’s about to get worse. “So um, the Mikaelson’s aren’t just any vampires, they are what is called the Original vampires since their mother was forced by their father to use magic to make them stronger and harder to kill to protect them. They are the very first vampires in history, the Original vampires and any vampire can be traced back to one of the Originals. So they are the oldest and most powerful vampires in the world, and there is nothing that can kill them permanently.”

My dad and Parrish both let out sighs and look at each other before looking at me and my dad is the one that talks. “Alright, old, powerful, immortal vampires that see you as family have come to Beacon Hills because the local pack kicked you out. Is there anything we are missing?” They both look at me and part of me doesn’t want to tell them about Klaus, but I know they will be mad if I don't tell them now. 

“Yeah, two more things. One, the eldest of the Mikaelson’s, Elijah is waiting outside of your office to come in and meet you. He is willing to answer any questions that you have, and also to listen to any rules that you have while they are here. Second, Klaus the second oldest, is not just a vampire. He was born a werewolf and that side didn’t emerge until he had been turned, so Klaus is a vampire werewolf hybrid, and can be stronger than his siblings because of his werewolf side.”

Parrish and my dad are just stating at me, and I'm pretty sure that they are both hoping that I am just joking with them. After a moment though, the see that I am serious and my dad just leans back in his chair while Parrish is looking like he wishes he had never learned about supernatural things or that he is one. I don't say anything for a bit to make sure that they don't have any questions before I cough a little and they both look at me. 

“Alright. Well, I guess that with Hellhounds, werewolves, banshees, evil trickster spirits chimeras and dark druids, vampires and hybrids aren’t that far out there. I think that I'm just surprised that we have not had any encounters with vampires sooner in Beacon Hills with all the craziness that we have dealt with before. So I'm guessing that the man that came in with you and is sitting on the bench there is Elijah?” My dad sounds tired and I can understand, this is a lot to take in and I feel bad for putting more on his plate, especially the drama that comes with the Mikaelson’s.

“Yes thats Elijah the oldest of the Mikaelson’s, he agreed to wait to come in and meet you until I talked to you guys first a little, since we didn’t want to like, overwhelm you guys or anything with the vampires and hybrids.” Parrish lets out a little snort at that and when I look to him he just smiles and shakes his head slightly. 

“Well thats, um, good of him I suppose. Uh Stiles I would like to know a little about this Elijah before he comes in here, like what you think of him, what he thinks about peoples lives and if he is someone that can be trusted. What kind of a person he is.” Of course thats what he wants to know, he's a cop. 

I smiles and shift a little, glancing over my shoulder to look at Elijah and even though he isn’t turned towards us, I'm pretty sure he is listening to us. I'm glad that he hasn’t been watching us or making it obvious that he is listening to what we are talking about, I’m not sure how my dad would take the eavesdropping. Not that I am mad at Elijah for eavesdropping on us, we are talking about him after all so I couldn’t be upset with him. 

“Elijah is commonly known as the noble and honorable of the Mikaelson’s. When he makes a deal with someone, he will keep his word no matter what, unless you break yours or lied to him first. He is calm and collected, uh I guess you can call him a gentleman, and he is the one that keeps his siblings in line and behaving. Not even them are willing to make Elijah break his word once he has given it. Elijah along with all of his siblings are fiercely protective of each other and the people that they care about. He is trustworthy as long as you are honest with him, and are not disrespectful since he really does not like to be disrespected.”

There is silence for a few minutes as they both take in what I have told them before Parrish nods slowly to my dad who shifts to look at me. “Alright well, I guess you should ask him to come on in now so we can talk about rules and things. I don't want to keep you both waiting, especially the very old immortal vampire.” Is all he says and I nod and turn around to see Elijah still sitting on the bench as if nothing was happening that concerned him. 

I open the door and he turns to look at me, the corners of his mouth turning up in a slight smile that is gone almost as soon as I saw it. “Uh, we are ready to talk and sort stuff out now.” Elijah nods to me and stands up, smoothing out his suit and adjusting the cuffs of his suit jacket before he is moving to follow me into the office. 

Elijah’s POV  
This is quite a nice little Sheriffs Station, it does make sense that it would be smaller in a town like this, but I do wonder how many know about the supernatural things that happen around here. Not likely many of them I believe, and all I will have to do is wait for Mieczyslaw to speak to his father and I will no doubt meet those that do know. 

Soon after Mieczyslaw entered his fathers office, someone is yelling for a Deputy Parrish who gets up rather quickly and seems to be startled and worried. The man is rather young, well built which only makes sense if he is a member of law enforcement, but he is rather handsome with brown hair and beautiful green eyes. The young man moves quickly but confidently, gracefully as one would with knowledge on how to defend themselves in case of an attack. 

After the young nam has entered the office, I take the time to check my phone to make sure my siblings are back safely and have not caused any trouble before returning my phone to its place and listening in to Mieczyslaw. 

As I follow the conversation and the tone of each speakers voice, I must refrain from smiling at certain points. It is obvious that Mieczyslaw is doing his best to speak slowly and think everything out before he speaks, but he can only do that for so long I have found. Sooner or later, he will resume his normal way of speaking much faster than one should and asking question after question, or spilling everything at once. A habit that can be rather endearing at times, but I do understand why he feels the need to be clear at a time like this. 

After some times of following their conversation, I hear my name mentioned several times and must again hold back a smiles as Mieczyslaw tells his father and the young deputy about me. I do admire Mieczyslaw’s father for wanting to know more about me before meeting me, he wishes to know what kind of person I am. 

A few minutes later and I hear Mieczyslaw approaching the door and opening it quickly and turning to face me form the doorway. He seems nervous and I can't help the corners of my mouth turning up in a slight smile before I push it back down and look patiently at him. 

“Uh, we are ready to talk and sort stuff out now.” He says and I nod, stand up taking time smoothing out my suit jacket and adjusting the duffs of my suit jacket before I follow him into the office and close the door behind me. The Sheriff and young Deputy are watching me and I am not sure quite sure what they are thinking, or what their opinion of me is from my appearance and what Mieczyslaw has told them. 

After a moment of silence, I decide that it may be best to speak. “Hello there. My name is Elijah Mikaelson, it is a pleasure to meet the both of you.” I make sure to keep my voice smooth and calm, trying to sound welcoming and I believe that it may have worked. I will not offer my hand, as I am not sure either of them wish to shake my hand. If they offer theirs to me, I will of course accept. 

It is Mieczyslaw’s father that responds first while Mieczyslaw himself is looking between the three of us, fingers tapping restlessly on his arms. “Hello Mr. Mikaelson, it is good to meet a friend of my sons. This is one of my Deputy’s, Jordan Parrish.” He repays smoothly and offers his hand which I take and shake firmly, careful not to apply too much pressure. When I turn to nod my greeting to the young Deputy Jordan Parrish, he too holds his hand out to me, which I also shake. 

“Pleasure to meet the both of you, and please, no need to be so formal. Simply calling me Elijah will do just fine.” I say with a smile which is somewhat returned by both the Sheriff and the young Deputy. Mieczyslaw still stands there watching all of us, but he does refrain from saying anything or cracking any jokes. 

“Of course, Elijah it is.” The Sheriff responds, and I can tell he is still not quite sure what to think of me yet. I have to say, it was quite smart to have me meet the Sheriff instead of any of my other siblings or all of us together. That would not have ended well. 

“I believe that I shall speak quickly as I know that Mieczyslaw is tired after the eventful afternoon we had, and it would be best to get this done quickly.” When the Sheriff just nods to me I continue speaking. “As I'm sure Mieczyslaw mentioned, my siblings and I are in town after what happened between him and the local pack, and we are all vampires. I give you my word, that I myself or my siblings will not feed within Beacon Hills, and if possible we will get what we need without hurting anyone from the local hospital. I also give you my word, that I will do what I can to keep my siblings from causing problems, or any sort of chaos. We are here to support Mieczyslaw, and that shall remain our main focus. If there are any questions that you have in the future or would like to request our help with something, Mieczyslaw has our numbers and can give you them if needed. Does this sound appropriate and acceptable for you Sheriff?”

There is silence for a moment before he nods his head and holds his hand out to me again which I accept as I give a slight smile. “Yes that sounds good to me, thank you Elijah. And if there is anything that you need while in town, feel free to ask me or Parrish, he is a Hellhound so he knows about the supernatural things that go on around here. I also know someone at the hospital who might be able to help with getting you and your siblings what you need.”

At the mention of the young Deputy being a Hellhound I look at him curiously before focusing on the Sheriff again. “That sounds lovely Sheriff, much appreciated. Mieczyslaw, if you are ready I will assist you in getting home safe. Good day gentlemen.” And with that, we are gone. 

Scott’s POV  
Lydia and Allison have gone to find Mr. Argent to ask him about these Mikaelson people, Erica and Boyd are going to look for Derek, so that leaves me and Isaac heading to find Dr. Deaton. I don't know who those people are but they made me nervous and they didn’t seem to be afraid of us even when the betas growled or I flashed my eyes. I've never had someone see my eyes especially if the pack was with me and not show me some respect or be somewhat nervous. I’m not sure what to think of them. There is not one in the clinic except for Dr. Deaton and I guess that is a good thing, I'm just hoping that he knows something that can help us and if not, that any of the others know something. 

Deaton greats us when we walk in smiling but I think he knows something is wrong when neither of us smile in return. “Well I think that there is something bothering you, so it would be best for us to go into the back to talk. Come on back boys.”

We follow him into the back area where we do the check ups on animals and he turns around to face us arms crossed. I know that he is waiting for me to talk, but I pause for a moment when I remember the people with Stiles and can't stop the shiver that runs down my spine. Deaton doesn’t notice anything wrong, but Isaac definitely does and he move closer to me in a protective way that anchors me.

“We were at the Burger Shack to get some lunch and saw Stiles there with these four people none of us have ever seen before, but they were all hunters or some kind of supernatural. I don't know which, but I flashed my eyes identifying myself as an alpha and they still didn’t answer any of my questions. So I asked Stiles who they were and he didn’t want to answer me and all he told me is that they are all siblings and their last name is Mikaelson.” 

As soon as I have said the name Deaton inhales sharply and takes a few steps back and leaning against the table. He looks terrified and its scaring me even more, he hasn’t looked this scared of anything we have faced before, so whoever the Mikaelson’s are, it must not be good. Isaac must also have realized this because I see him tense next to me and the smell of fear has filled the small back room. It takes me a moment to realize that the fear is coming off of all of us, it cam first from Deaton, and once Isaac and I smelled his our bodies reacted. 

Deaton takes a deep breath before he speaks. “Scott, you are sure that Stiles said the Mikaelson’s?” He seems very upset and I wish I could tell him that I wasn’t sure, but I know that I am. 

“Yes I'm sure. This is bad isn’t it? Whoever they are it isn’t good they are here.” Deaton is looking at me like what I said is an understatement. Whatever is going on is something that is very serious, and I'm hoping that things won’t be super bad, I really don't want the normal people of Beacon Hills of my mom to be caught in whatever is going to happen. We’ve been able to keep people from getting hurt most of the time, so I'm hoping that doesn’t end now. 

He nods and looks very serious. “Completely yes that is a terrible thing. The Mikaelson’s are very old, very powerful, and not the kind of people that you want to be on the bad side of no matter what. You and your pack, approached them while they weren’t a threat to anyone and to make is worse Scott, you flashed your eyes at them. You obviously don't know this otherwise I hope you wouldn’t have done it, but flashing your eyes at someone you do not know who isn’t doing anything wrong, is considered to be a challenge. So you just challenged each of the Mikaelson’s, and that combined with you and your pack approaching could be considered a declaration of war. I'm pretty sure that the only reason none of them attacked you or anyone there was because of Stiles. They are here for him, and they most know that he would not want anyone to get hurt because of him in some way unless it had to happen. And you also approached them while they were just eating with someone who must mean something to them otherwise they wouldn’t be here for them.”

Before he can say more I feel the need to interrupt. “Wait, so whoever these Mikaelson people are, they care about Stiles and thats why they are here?” Isaac and Deaton both look at me somewhat annoyed and it’s probably because I interrupted, but I don't really care. I just want my question to be answered. 

Deaton sighs and shakes his head before continuing. “Yes Scott, if Stiles is who they were sitting and having lunch with, then he is the person that they care about in Beacon Hills and are here to cheer up or protect him from something that has or will happen. Do either of you know if there is anything going on with Stiles that would have caused all of the Mikaelson siblings to come here?”

I look down at my shoes and when I don't answer, Deaton turns to face Isaac who looks nervous and I know that he doesn’t want to go against me but he also doesn’t want to lie to Deaton. Deaton is one of the few people that has cared about and looked after Isaac to some degree since his dad was killed, so in some way Deaton is like a father to him. When I still say nothing, Isaac clears his throat while shifting nervously. 

“Uh yeah, Stiles was kicked out of the pack yesterday. It was too dangerous for him since he is just a human and not a hunter like Allison and he also didn’t want to be turned. We were just trying to protect him for when the next thing happened. “

Deaton is looking furious and now in addition to the original smell of fear, Deaton’s sent of anger is now filling the small back room and both Isaac and I look down at our shoes. “You kicked Stiles out of the pack just because he was human and didn’t want to be a werewolf like you all?!” Neither of us answer or look up at him. “You do not realize how big of a mistake you have made here. The Mikaelson’s are like nothing you have ever faced, and I don't think there is anyone in Beacon Hills that can really help with making sure they do not just kill everyone other than Stiles, and I don't think he's going to want to see any of you anytime soon.”

Before Deaton can continue basically yelling at us, I have to cut in again while Isaac is staring at me in shock and disbelief but also a bit of confusion. “I'm sorry to interrupt again, but I still don't understand why these people are so dangerous and why you are so worried? Who are they and why are you acting like we are all going to die and not be able to do anything about it?”

Deaton looks at me and I can't tell what he is thinking, but I'm not sure that it is actually anything good right now and when he talks he confirms it. “This really isn’t good, there is so much that I am going to have to try to do to sort this all out and smooth things over with theme and I'm not really even your emissary, so that makes it so much harder. I hope that some of the good things I have heard about certain siblings are true, otherwise things are going to be really bad here in Beacon Hills for some time.” Deaton stops and takes a quick breath before he continues. “Alright. The Mikaelson’s, are vampires. And not just any vampires, they are what is known as the Original Vampires. They are the very first vampires to ever exist, born human and turned by their mother using powerful dark magic to make them stronger and immortal.” 

I hold up a hand and start speaking immediately before Deaton has really even stopped talking and I know that he is probably not the happiest with me and I might be stuck with some of the less fun jobs for a bit. Annoy him too much and I'll be cleaning out cages and hosing down animal shit for a few months. “Wait so vampires are a thing? I thought they were just a story or something to scare werewolves and children.”

I've barely finished speaking when Isaac glares at me and cuts in. “Just stop talking Scott, let Dr. Deaton finish what he is saying and then you can ask any question you have after he has told us everything that he knows.”

Deaton nods to Isaac before continuing. “From what I know, there were five Originals, but one of them was killed or trapped somewhere by the other four, for siding against them. I don't know which, since I haven’t met any of them, hoped I never would, and all I really can call on is stories I've been told. But what I do know, is that there is no way to permanently kill one of them, and all vampires in the world can be traced back to an Original, all other vampires come from them and therefore are weaker than them. Not only that, but one of them was born a werewolf and that side didn’t present until after he was turned and had killed someone, so he is not just an Original vampire, he is the Original Vampire Werewolf hybrid. This makes him even more dangerous than his vampire siblings, since he has the strength of an Original vampire in addition to that of a werewolf.”

Isaac and I both just stare at Deaton in silence and after a minute both pull out our phones and send texts to the entire pack to meet at Dereks loft. We nod our thanks to Deaton who just looks at us and he doesn’t seem too happy, before we are running out of the clinic to make our way to the loft to meet with the pack. I think that we really do have a serious problem.


	4. Somewhat Retired Hunter + Original Family = Chaos?

Chris Argent’s POV  
It has been a couple of months since the last supernatural problem we have had to face, and I've only just started to appreciate and be able to relax in the lack of supernatural drama or cases for me to look into or deal with. It doesn’t help knowing that my daughter will be caught up in whatever happens when it does because she is part of the pack, but I know I’d rather know that she has backup when facing things. She is stubborn and strong willed like her mom, she makes up her mind and no one is gonna change that no matter what. And me allowing her to be involved with the pack keeps her happy, and she doesn’t shut me out either, keeping me in the loop with whatever the pack is facing and asking for my help or guidance. I'm one of the adults that is somewhat part of the pack, and in a way I am like emissary for the pack even if I am not a druid. They know they can come to me if they need help. 

It can be hard sometimes to work with the local pack after so many years of hunting them and others like them when they hurt humans. Part of me is always ready for one of them to lose control and hurt someone, then I know that I will have to hunt them down and make sure it can't happen again. I feel like part of me misses it, the burst of adrenaline that comes from running around in Beacon Hills Preserve knowing there is a werewolf there as well that does not care if they kill someone. 

That is exactly what is happening now, with Allison and Lydia standing in front of me in my office, serious looks on their face telling me they have a question for me that may have something to do with the supernatural. There must have been something that happened or some feeling Lydia got that has made them nervous of confused, and that then brought some of them to me for answers. 

After a few moments of silence and me just watching them waiting, Allison clears her throat and breaks the silence after a pointed look from Lydia. It makes sense that Lydia doesn’t want to speak first, she has always felt weird around me and I think it might be a banshee thing since I've never done anything to make her nervous around me. Maybe she can feel the death around me that I have caused or witnessed. “Dad, we were all out getting lunch at the Burger Shack and we saw Stiles there with four people none of us have ever seen before. Scott listened in on a conversation one of them had with Stiles and made it clear that they knew about the supernatural.”

She stops talking and I nod my understanding. “You think that they have to be some kind of supernatural creature or that they could be hunters of some kind like us.” I say and both girls nod to me in response, and I think for a few minutes about any creatures I know of or any hunters that could have some reason to be in Beacon Hills, but I can't think of any. 

That is, until I realize that they said these four people were having lunch with Stiles, so he will know them and they will be somewhat close, probably good friends that met while Stiles was away from Beacon Hills for the summer or a college trip. No matter where Stiles goes, he seems to make many friends and enemies alike, it can be hard to have no feelings one way or the other about him. It also means, that these people are most likely here to comfort and check in on Stiles since it was only yesterday that Scott kicked him out of the pack. A terrible decision on his part I know, since Stiles was a very important part of the pack even though he was just human and not a hunter like Allison is. 

Kids can never see that there are benefits from having a mind like Stiles, always curious and looking for answers however he can, and not being a creature or a hunter does give him an advantage. Being human, is one of his biggest advantages. All true hunters who follow the code won’t hurt a human unless they absolutely have to, and there are quite a few creatures that won’t consider a human to be a threat to them even if they are part of a wolf pack. They are still just human. No special abilities, no enhanced strength, speed or strength to be a threat to them like a werewolf would or a banshee. So whoever these four people are, they are here for Stiles and aren’t going to leave until they have gotten some payback on his behalf and no matter what Stiles wants, they are going to get it. 

After a few minutes I look back up at the girls and nod for them to continue and Allison again is the one to talk after another pointed stare from Lydia. “So there are four of them, three guys and a girl, all look to be like the are in their early to late twenties and when we talked to them and Stiles, Stiles told us that they were siblings. He introduced them to us as his friends, and he called them the Mikaelson siblings.”

As soon as she has said the name I feel chills run down my spine and fear starts to build up in me, causing me to stumble backwards and sink into my desk chair. Allison and Lydia are looking at me and they both seem to be terrified with my reaction and they should be for sure. They have no idea how much trouble the pack and maybe the entire town is in right now because of some stupid decision that Scott made, thinking he was doing the right thing. It is especially bad since she said four of the Mikaelson’s are here, three brothers and their younger sister. All of the living Mikaelson siblings are here and they are obviously close to Stiles and they do care about him. The same Stiles that was kicked out of the pack and left without any friends for no good reason, other than Scott thinking that he was in too much danger with them and not being a hunter or a werewolf like them. 

When I speak, I can't hide the quaver in my voice. “This is not good, really not good at all and if you and the pack do not leave them and Stiles alone, there is going be trouble and there is nothing that we can do. We will be lucky if the town is not destroyed by the time the Mikaelson’s decide they have done what they have wanted and feel like the damage that was done to Stiles is equal to the damage they did to the pack, the people they care about, and the town. There is almost no outcome where things end happily and damage free for us.”

Allisons voice cracks as she talks quickly, fear obvious in her voice and when I look at Lydia she is looking like she does when she hears or senses something that is going to happen, the look when someone is going to die. “Who are they dad? What are they going to do? Why is this so bad? We have faced a lot together as a pack, we are not as weak as people might think we are since we are high schoolers.”

I shake my head quickly even though I do admire her courage. “You don't understand Allison, you do not know who these people are or all the things that they have done. I know that the two of you know that vampires exist and that they are strong and fast like werewolves, that they grow stronger the older they get and that a wooden stake or bullet to the heart kills them. The Mikaelson’s, they aren’t just any vampires, they are the Originals, the family of humans that were turned by their mother who was a powerful witch who used twisted dark magic, that turned them into the first vampires ever.”

“Hold up.” Lydia says, holding up one hand to stop me. “So these Mikaelson people, are a family, they are the first vampires ever, and for some reason they are friends with Stiles and we have managed to piss them off because Scott decided to kick Stiles out of the pack in a weird attempt to protect him from all we deal with. That right?” 

I just nod to her before I continue. “The Mikaelson’s, are the oldest vampires in existence, all of them are over 1,000 years old and all vampires are descendants of an Original. What we use to kill normal vampires, does not kill an Original. A wooden stake to the heart will kill them for a few hours at the most, then they will wake back up and the only difference is that they will be a lot angrier than they were before they were staked in the heart. The Originals are the strongest and fastest of all vampires, and they are the most vicious as well since they were born so long ago, in a time when you had to learn to fight in order to survive in the first place at a young age. Then there is the second oldest, Klaus. He was born a werewolf because of an affair their mother had with the alpha of the local werewolf pack, which resulted in Klaus’ birth. He was turned into a vampire and then took a life which activated his werewolf curse, so he is the first and I think only werewolf vampire hybrid, and his werewolf side makes him faster and stronger than even his siblings. All of them are rumored to have pretty serious tempers, and they are all rumored to be very protective of the people that they care about and consider to be family. There are stories about the lengths they have gone to help each other, to protect each other, or to make sure that there is no threat left to their family.”

Lydia and Allison just stare at me and the silence is broken by their phones chiming, which they look at quickly before thanking me for telling them and letting me know they are all going to the loft. Apparently Scott was talking to Deaton while she and Lydia talked to me, which leaves me to think that two of the others were supposed to talk to Derek. But with Scott having talked to Deaton who also must know about the Mikaelson’s, he has now called a pack meeting to make sure everyone knows what they learned and then coming up with a plan as to how they are going to move forward from here.

Once the girls have left, I sit in my chair staring at the wall trying to figure out what to do next and how I can save my daughter from the wrath of the Mikaelson’s. After some time, I get up slowly and head to the room I keep all the different firearms, knives and crossbows and things in and open up a hidden cabinet behind part of the wall. If I am going to protect my daughter from the consequences of Scott’s reckless actions and idiotic decisions, I'm going to have to find a way to show the Mikaelson’s that they can trust me, and that I do not want to go against them. I have to find a way to be of some use to them, to make them feel like they owe me something for helping them out, or feeling like they can trust me so they will then leave my daughter and me out of whatever happens. 

I know what I do about the Mikaelson’s because of Gerard. He has always been obsessed with carving his name into the history books so deep that it will never fade, of doing something so he will be a legend and never be forgotten. When he learned about the Mikaelson’s and what they could do and how they were basically immortal, he made it his mission to find out how to kill one of them. Klaus is who he wanted to kill, since Klaus could be considered the most dangerous and most well known out of all his siblings with his werewolf side. To be known as the one to take down the original hybrid, would make him feel like he was a god, like he was famous and would never be forgotten.

So I learned all about the Mikaelson’s growing up, and learned like Gerard that only a stake made from the white oak tree that was channeled could kill one of the Originals permanently. So after years and years of looking, he somehow got his hands on a stake of white oak, and all he needed from then on was a chance and the courage to go against Klaus. That time never came, and he won’t be needing the stake now after Scott tricked him and he's been stuck sick in the care facility ever since. 

Pulling the white oak stake out of the hidden cabinet in the wall, I stare at it in wonder before I turn and set it down to close the cabinet and replace the boards of the wall. Once the cabinet is covered again, I take the stake and wrap it up in some cloths and stick it into a small duffle bag before heading to my SUV. There are only so many places that the Mikaelson’s can be staying, and I need to go see them and show that I mean them no harm and am trustworthy before the pack finishes their meeting and decides to do something else idiotic. 

Its a short drive around Beacon Hills and it doesn’t take too long before I find a house that was for sale and is now being rented out to a family. The two nice cars out front definitely make it easier to tell which one is there’s. I park my car on the opposite side of the street and take a few minutes to calm myself down and make sure I am in control of myself completely. I may have my pistol on me and a few other knives and things hidden on my person like I always do since it is a habit I've found quite hard to break, but I know that the bullets won’t do anything but annoy and piss of the Originals. After a few minutes I get out and grab the duffle bag before heading slowly towards the big house knowing that they will all probably smell me before I've even gotten to the front door. 

Sure enough, I've barely knocked when the door is pulled open and a blonde girl who looks closer to Allisons age is standing there staring at me. This must be Rebekah, the youngest of the Originals and the only sister. Not sure if it’s a good thing she is the one who answered the door, but I am glad that it wasn’t Klaus even if I know he is somewhere in the house and I'm most likely about to meet him whether I want to or not. 

I realize I should speak first and introduce myself since she is just staring at me in a way that is becoming less friendly by the minute. Also, I am the one who knocked on her home so it is only right that I speak first. “Um, I am sorry to come by unannounced like this, my name is Chris Argent and I wish for an audience with you and your brothers.” 

This seems to take her by surprise and she just stares at me and I stare back until a new voice shouts from somewhere in the house and we both snap back to the present. “Let him in Rebekah, this should be interesting! We haven’t had enough fun today anyway so any more entertainment would be most welcome.” After the male voice called out in a distinct British accent, the door is held open wider for me and Rebekah stands to the side somewhat smiling at me. 

“Come on in then.” She says and I follow her into the house, suddenly wishing that I had told someone where I was going or left some kind of note for Allison, but it is definitely too late for that now. Especially since if I call her now, she will be with the pack and they will all come running to save me and get themselves all killed with their collective stupidity and blind loyalty to Scott.

There is nothing wrong with Scott, other than the fact that he is a teenager who has much more power than any teenager should ever be trusted with. He also tends to see the best in people, trust people when he shouldn’t, not question things or people actions like he should. Not the best qualities in a leader with the amount of power Scott holds. But with the rest of the pack and my daughter ready to blindly follow him wherever he goes, I need to keep this to myself and somehow win their favor before the pack turns up and causes trouble. Which would defeat the purpose of me coming here in the first place. 

I am led into a large and beautiful living room where there are two men sitting on couches, watching me as I enter behind Rebekah. From what I know from Gerard and the other stories that I heard from other hunters that I met over the years, Klaus and Kol are the ones sitting on the couches watching me. I feel a chill run down my spine when I see Klaus sitting there as relaxed as can be, totally comfortable where he is and in the situation we are all in. This is met with a smirk from Klaus and what I'm pretty sure is a snort of laughter from Kol, who obviously saw me shiver slightly. 

The brother I’m pretty sure is Klaus speaks first and confirms what I thought I knew about him and his siblings. “Well hello Christ Argent I believe it was, you met my lovely sister Rebekah at the door of course, the one laughing over there is my younger brother Kol, and I am Klaus. It seems you have heard of us.” His voice is light and playful, but there is a touch of threat and seriousness hidden there that I am only able to pick up on with all the time I have spent having to read the people that I used to hunt. 

In response I nod quickly and stand up straighter, looking around the room slightly looking carefully for the fourth sibling, the oldest of the Mikaelson’s, before answering out loud when I do not see him anywhere in the room. “Yes I do know of you all, I am a local and somewhat retired werewolf hunter, and my father was obsessed with you and your family. Everything I know about you all I learned from him, and because of my fathers obsession with you and your family, I know that there should be another brother, the oldest. Should I return at a later time when he is here? I believe that it would be better for me to discuss this when you are all present and able to hear me out.” 

The three siblings look at each other before looking back to me and Klaus is the one that speaks in answer. It seems as the second oldest when the elder is not there, that he is the one that becomes the leader or the spokesperson for them all. “No there is no need to wait, our brother is here after all, he is in the kitchen. We are having some company for dinner, and my noble brother has insisted that it is important to make a good impression, and he has insisted on making a proper dinner himself. So if you wish to speak with all of us,” He says as he stands up and Kol takes this as a cue and stands up as well fidgeting slightly, “it would be best for us to continue this discussion in the kitchen.”

At that he moves away swiftly from the couches and off into another room with Kol and Rebekah gesturing for me to follow him which I do, and I am led into a rather large and beautiful kitchen with a man that looks very out of place busy at work. The kitchen smells really good, various meats, dishes and spices filling the air from many different pots and pans on the counters, stove, and in the oven in various stages of cooking. The man messing with some meat I can’t identify by sight is working carefully at a chopping board, and looks up when we enter so I get a good look at him. 

Dressed like he is going to some fancy company event in nice fitted dark blue suit pants and a nice white button up collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows looks distinguished even with flower and other spices covering his hands as he works with the raw meat. A nice dark blue suit jacket is resting folded up neatly on a counter that is untouched by the full, but not messy kitchen. He looks to be in his mid twenties, but I know that as the oldest he is over 1,000 years old, and despite his calm and put together appearance I have heard that he can be as ruthless and unforgiving if not more than his siblings.

Klaus makes a grand gesture with his arms like he is directing a performance and he speaks with a smirk filling his face that makes him look somewhat deranged. “Chris Argent the somewhat retired werewolf hunter, meet my older, noble brother, Elijah. Elijah, this hunter says he wishes to have an audience with us, and that he wishes to have it with all of us. He knows about us, what we have done and so on, from his father.”

The man, Elijah, watches me and he almost seems to be bored with me and what is going on, no emotion clear on his face, but strangely I feel slightly safer now that I see him. From all that I know about the Originals from rumors and stories, Elijah has always been referred to as the noble or honorable one, the most reasonable of the Originals. A man who values honesty as well as loyalty, and someone who keeps their word and any promises they make. Someone that can be trusted to always do as they say they will as long as you do the same. He is known as the one who is least quick to anger or rash action, the least violent of the siblings in general, and the one that keeps his siblings in check and for the most part under control of his instincts and his vampiric nature. 

“Well, you wanted an audience with us hunter, do tell us what it is that you want from us since you have caused an interruption in what we are doing at this time. As you may be able to see, I do have much to do and not as much time as I would wish to have for all that I must do.” His voice is soft and smooth, calming yet almost emotionless at the same time, each word chosen and pronounced carefully. 

I nod quickly and turn slightly so I can face all four of them at the same time, and see what I think is a look of approval from Elijah. “I am here, not to ask for anything from any of you, not really. I am here, because my daughter is a member of the local pack, friends with them all, and I know that they have done something that has upset all of you. I know what it is, and I do not agree with it, and I will not try to justify the decision of the alpha. All I want, is to show you that I mean no harm or have no ill will towards you. All I want, is for my daughter to remain safe from whatever happens to the pack. She did not want to be part of what happened, but she is just a hunter, not a werewolf, so she does not have very much say in what happens. But as I said, I'm not trying to justify what happened and I know you have no reason to trust me, so I have come here and brought you something as a gesture of goodwill.”

They are all watching me carefully and I can tell that they are all interested even if they are pretending not to be like Kol is. From what I know this does make sense, since Kol is the second youngest and the most immature of them, he was only a teenager when he was turned into a vampire. Like Rebekah, Kol is and will forever be a teenager no matter how long he has been alive, he will be as impulsive as he was before he was turned. Slowly I lift up and unzip the small duffle I have been carrying with me and pull out the cloth wrapped white oak stake and let the bag fall to the floor.

I'm carefully holding the wrapped stake and have the eyes of all four siblings on me, but I can't really tell what they are thinking or feeling even with all the time that I have spent learning to read people. They have been alive for quite some time, and they have obviously seen and done a lot in the 1,000 years that they have been alive, they have learned to hide their feelings and emotions with practice.

When I hold out the wrapped stake towards them all, none of them make a move to take it until there is a strange silence only disturbed by the sizzling of grease. A sigh breaks the silence and Elijah is stepping forward, wiping off his hands on a towel before he takes the wrapped stake from me. He unwraps it slowly before looking up at me suddenly, and an emotion I can't place crosses his face briefly and is gone just as quickly as it appeared as his siblings all gasp and take a step back as Klaus lets out a low growl. 

“You do realize what this is, what it can do, and how there are so few of them left? You must understand what giving this to us means, Mr. Argent.” Elijah is the one to speak, his voice calm and soft, but I can hear the confusion in his voice, but I can also tell that he is curious as well because of me and my decisions.

I take a quick breath and nod, but other than that I do nothing. “Yes I do understand what it means for me to be giving this to you. I know that I am giving up what some would consider to be a big advantage, but I do not care about that. My only worry, it keeping my daughter safe from the consequences of the young alphas decisions regarding his pack. I'm simply hoping, that you will take this into consideration when you do, whatever it is you are going to do, and leave my daughter out of it as much as you can. I have lost a lot, because of the supernatural, most of my family including my wife, and I do not think I can handle losing my daughter to it as well when there was something I could have done.”

Silence fills the room after I have finished talking, and after a moment of them all watching me with various expressions of shock, confusion or curiosity, I reach down to pick up the bag I dropped. Closing it carefully, I look at the each of the siblings again and turn to head towards the front door, but am stopped by Elijah suddenly appearing in front of me. I jump back slightly at the shock of it and the speed at which he had to have moved, but am most nervous because of the looks of surprise and confusion on his siblings faces. They are not sure what he is thinking or planning on doing either. 

“You have been honest, shown that to some degree you are one that is trustworthy, and that you are respectful. For that I thank you, I know that it can be difficult for people, especially hunters, to get along with those like us. It would honor me if you and your daughter would be our guest for dinner tonight. The Sheriff will be in attendance with his son Mieczyslaw of course, and the young Deputy Jordan Parrish is to join us as well.”

I am very surprised by his words and I can tell his siblings are as well, and I’m not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing. But, none of them have said anything against his decision or any statement he made, and this is encouraging to me. This tells me that they respect their brother and the decisions that he makes, and that they are not going to get in his way or go against him and what he wants. 

“I would be honored to be your guest tonight Mr. Mikaelson, and my daughter will be as well. I thank you for your generosity, and how welcoming you have been when you have almost no reason to act as kindly as you have.” As I am speaking, Elijah is smiling slightly at me, and everyone else seems to be frozen in time 

Elijah inclines his head slightly before he speaks again. “I will look forward to seeing you again and meeting your daughter later here tonight, dinner will begin at 8:00, but you are welcome to arrive between 7:30 and then. I give you my word Mr. Argent, that you and your daughter, will not come to any harm by any of my siblings or myself while you are in our home tonight. You will be my guests, and my siblings know me well enough to know how I will react if they cause me to break my word.” At that last bit all of Elijah’s siblings seem to pale slightly as they stiffen and look down at the floor. 

“Thank you Mr. Mikaelson, I look forward to bringing my daughter to meet you all tonight, and I than you again for your kindness. While we are in your home, I give you my word that neither my daughter or I will try to harm any of you, or your guests that will be here as well tonight. I may be a hunter, but without my code, I am nothing, not worth loyalty and without honor.” Without even being able to read people, I would know that Elijah is happy with my response, and he is hoping that I will keep my word like he will. 

“Well that is lovely brother, it seems you have found a new friend. Quite surprising really since you aren’t normally the most social, but you know we will respect your word brother. I know I don't want to be the reason it is broken. But to interrupt this moment, I do believe that you will have to do some more cooking now that we will have two more guests.” Klaus’ voice breaks the strange connection that I didn’t know what to make of that I felt with Elijah and I am pulled back into the moment. 

“Yes brother, of course. Always more to do. Until this evening Mr. Argent, we will be expecting you and your daughters arrival.” With that he disappears from where he was standing in front of me and from the sound of chopping, he is back at the cutting board and has gone back to preparing dinner. 

I turn quickly and make my way back to the front door with Rebekah following close behind me, Kol and Klaus nowhere to be seen. As I reach the front door and open it, I turn around to find Rebekah watching me curiously and I'm pretty sure it’s because of the interaction that I just had with her brother. 

“I will see you tonight Rebekah, it was nice to meet you.” Is all I say before I bow slightly to her, which feels very strange, and walk out of the house and back to my car quickly which I climb into before releasing the breath I didn’t realize I was holding. This has been a very stressful and interesting day, and I know that it can either get slightly better or much, much worse from here.


	5. Are We In Trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a bit and that this is a shorter chapter, I've started classes again so I will be posting as often as I am able to. Hope you enjoy! Leave feedback and any ideas you have, I'm happy with any comment I get.

Stiles’ POV  
Rebekah called me a bit ago to remind me about dinner with her family, and make sure I made my dad and Parrish come as well. She also told me that they had a visitor at their home while they were all resting and Elijah was preparing for tonight. Apparently, Allison must have asked her dad about the Mikaelson’s, and he must have known something about them that scared him enough to go to them and ask for an audience. Now even though Rebekah didn’t tell me exactly what happened and I know she most likely won’t, I know that Argent must have done or said something that made them trust or respect him in some way. Which is something, since none of them are the type to trust easy. 

According to Rebekah, there was a strange connection and bond formed between Argent and Elijah and that must have confused his siblings and also probably Argent as well. But from the little that Rebekah told me, I can understand why there was some connection between the two of them. Argent went there, to ask the Mikaelson’s to not harm his daughter, and he did what he could to make them understand that he cared for her, and that he was someone that could be trusted. If there is one thing that will get Elijah to respect almost anyone, it would be them doing whatever they could to keep their loved ones and family safe. Argent going to see them, knowing who they are and how dangerous they are, but still doing it because he knew he had to do what he could to protect Allison.

Elijah also apparently gave his word that Argent and Allison would not be harmed by himself or any of his siblings while they are at dinner tonight. Knowing Elijah and how he can be when he gives someone his word, I am more curious about what Argent did to make Elijah give a promise that has almost no loopholes for him to use.

Well, that is something I can worry about later, right now I’m at the Sheriffs station, sitting in my dads office while he is out dealing with something and assigned Parrish to sit in here with me. I think he doesn’t want me to be alone, but also wants Parrish to be with me because he is a Hellhound. He knows about the weird stuff that goes on here, and he is part of it a lot of the time as well, so it makes sense that he would watch over me. 

“Are they all formal and proper like Elijah was?” Parrish asks, and this is probably the fiftieth question in the past 20 minutes he has now asked me about the Mikaelson’s. I think that he is more nervous about spending time with the Mikaelson’s than my dad is, and that is a little wired since my dad is just human. 

“No, they aren’t all formal and proper like Elijah is. Or at least, not to that same extent. You have to keep in mind that they were all born and lived as humans over 1,000 years ago, so by our standards they are formal and proper. But no, Elijah takes it to a whole new level.” I sigh as I answer, and I see Parrish take this in, sit quietly for a few minutes before he looks at me and I can tell the next question is coming. 

“So who are the other siblings that are here? I've met the oldest of them, Elijah who I think will look out of place no matter where he is, but I can't picture what his siblings might look like if they aren’t all as formal as him.” I smile slightly at this and have to hold in a bit of a laugh, since I know that it can sometimes be a little hard to look at the Mikaelson’s and know that they are siblings. They do look similar, but not in the most obvious ways like hair color and so on, it is a bit more subtle.

“Elijah is the oldest, then Klaus is next and he is the hybrid, Kol is next, and Rebekah is the youngest, and the only sister.” This gets Parrish to look at me and I think that he is probably feeling bad for Rebekah as the youngest, but also the only girl. 

My thoughts are confirmed when Parrish shifts slightly before speaking. “That must be tough, being not only the youngest of them, but also being the only sister as well living with her brothers for the past 1,000 years or so. I can't imagine that, it probably must have been pretty tough.”

“You mentioned something about Elijah being the honorable brother, and that when he makes a deal he keeps it. That he only breaks his word if you break yours first. What happens if you break your end of a deal with him?”

This is a question I should have seen coming. “Elijah is known as the honorable brother, or the noble one, and it is because he is a gentleman and doesn’t use violence unless it is the only thing left for him to do. He is the reasonable one, he is always looking for peace as opposed to just random slaughter, and he has kept his siblings mostly in line for their entire life. But if you make him break his word or you break your side of a deal he made with you, then it will basically become his personal mission to make sure you regret your decision. Same with if you do something to mess with his family, he is very protective of his siblings, and of people that he cares about.”

Parrish nods before looking right at me and he is suddenly very serious which is somewhat strange to see with him. Parrish isn’t the most serious of people unless he needs to be in the moment. “Like you.” This takes me by surprise and I say nothing for a few minutes as I think this through and realize that Parrish is right.

It would have made sense for just Kol to come check on me, but they all came which means that they all care about me. While this makes me feel good, I know that I will always have people who support me, I also realize how bad this situation really is now. All of the Mikaelson’s care about me, which means that all of them are going to be very protective of me especially when there is some sort of threat against me or someone is rude to me.

I know that Elijah will do his best to keep his siblings from killing everyone that upsets me, but if something happens that even he can't forgive, then no one will be holding Klaus, Kol and Rebekah back, and no one will be able to stop Elijah either. I don't think that even his siblings would try to hold him back once he decides to take some action. 

I look back at Parrish and nod to him. “Yes. Like me.”

Isaac’s POV  
I'm a little terrified right now of what could possibly happen at some point in the near future, or not at all. Even if I never really liked Stiles, even if we didn’t really get along, he didn’t deserve to be kicked out of the pack like he was, especially by someone that had been his best friend basically forever. He is a good person to have on your side even if he is only human and for whatever reason didn’t want the bite. Despite being human, he was brave and would still fight with us when he could, he would be part of the plans that he came up with, and he was the one that figured out how things would work. Stiles was human, but he was smart and definitely part of the pack. 

Then Scott kicked him out, and literally the next day there are four new supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills, they are friends with Stiles, and are very dangerous. Now we know just how dangerous they are, and I'm really not liking our chances against any of them if a fight or something starts. Having Deaton, Argent, and Peter all warn us about the Mikaelson’s and how dangerous they are, really put things into perspective. 

While we were meeting, I was waiting the whole time for Scott to tell us some grand plan of how we were going to move forward from here. At the end, he simply told us to be careful and to try not to bother any of Stiles’ new friends. We are also going to have a pack meal at some point, tonight or tomorrow, and Allison decided she wanted to go shopping now to plan and dragged me along with her. 

While on the way to the grocery store, I thought back to the meeting and realized something that makes more sense when I think back to all we have done as a pack before. It is never just Scott that thinks up the plans, Stiles was always a bit part of it as well, so Scott really messed when he kicked Stiles out. Stiles is the one that thought everything through, came up with plans and did all the research he could on whatever new threat we could be facing. Even as a human, Stiles was part of the pack and we do need him. I just hope that it isn’t too late to try and get him to join the pack again. 

I'm not the only one that is lost in thought though, Allison has been pretty quite in the car as well so there is something bothering her. She won’t tell me what is wrong, but I think it has something to do with the text she got right after our pack meeting finished from her dad. We were all a little tense at the end and it was more than us learning that we were facing an enemy that was older than we could imagine and that we could not permanently kill. It was Peter. Of course it was him that caused the trouble. 

After Peter told us what he knew of the Mikaelson’s, he told us that there were only four things we could really do. The first was do nothing, and just let things play out and not try to step in and be hero’s. The second was to try and get Stiles to forgive us for what happened, since the Mikaelson’s were here because Stiles was hurt and only Stiles could possibly keep them from causing any trouble and get them to leave. The third, was we could try to fight which he didn’t encourage since this choice would just get us killed, the final option, was to either try to be of some use to the Mikaelson’s and join them somewhat, or to run. 

After that, he just left us and I'm pretty sure that he is either going to get out of Beacon Hills for some time until it is safer to come back, or try to find a way to be useful to the Mikaelson’s so they won’t attack him. I’m not really sure what I should do, since I know that whatever I decide there will be some danger that comes with it. I am loyal to Scott and to my pack, but my alpha also made a bad decision and didn’t really consult any of us when he made it. It is that decision that he made, that has caused the danger that we now might be facing, and no good alpha should ever make a decision that causes trouble. I don't have a lot to compare Scott to, since Derek wasn’t the best alpha in some ways, but he was also better than almost every member of the alpha pack.

Allison has still hasn’t said anything the entire way, and now that we are here and heading into the store, she finally speaks up. “I won’t be able to do dinner tonight, my dad texted me to let me know he has made dinner plans for us, but I should be able to do tomorrow night and I can help with the shopping now.”

She doesn’t seem too happy about whatever is happening with her dad tonight, but whatever it is, I don't think she wants to share. “Alright, well I don't know how helpful I can be here other than reach things or push the cart. So, you’ll be taking the lead here.”

Allison smiles slightly and we head into the store after I've grabbed a cart and prepared myself for the overload of smells to come. There are two scents that stand out, that don't quite belong, and I’m trying to place it as we walk further into the store.


	6. Self-control Never Hurt Anyone.

Jordan’s POV  
I am really not sure what I should think about being invited to the temporary home of a family of ancient vampires for dinner tonight, with the Sheriff, my boss, and his son. Also of course now the local hunter and his daughter will be there as well and in the natural way of the world, we shouldn’t really be able to get along or be friends. They are hunters, I'm a hellhound and therefore we should be enemies, but we are all being invited to gather together for dinner in the house of four ancient vampires. Nothing in my life really makes sense anymore, other than my work as a normal Sheriffs Deputy on the normal cases and things I do like pulling over people that might be drunk and giving tickets.

Cerberus doesn’t really like the hunters, but he understands that they are not trying to expose the supernatural and that most of the time at least the Argents only are trying to protect humans from the supernatural. They don't want to expose us, they want to keep the humans unaware of our world and safe from what comes with our world. He still doesn’t really like Mr. Argent, mainly because he helped his father hold us down to force him to reveal himself to them. Cerberus may trust Chris Argent to some degree, but he has no trust or tolerance for Gerard, and I would have to agree with Cerberus on that. 

The vampires however, Cerberus is not making much sense when it comes to them and I’ve only met one of them so far and he was definitely a little confusing and different. Part of me was telling me to run, to get out of there and save as many people as I could, but another part of me told me to stay and listen, to get closer to the vampire and learn about him. I think that the curious part was Cerberus, from what he told me, he has not had too many interactions with vampires and they all ended with him killing the vampires after they attacked him or his host for whatever reason. He has only heard about the Originals which I find somewhat strange, since they have apparently been alive for over 1,000 years and Cerberus has been around for a lot longer than that. So for him to have not met any of the Originals until now, means that all we know about them is what Stiles has told us about them, or what Elijah told the Sheriff and me when we met.

When Stiles first walked into the station with Elijah to see his father, Cerberus was agitated and kept trying to take control but he wouldn’t tell me why. He isn’t always the biggest on sharing information with others, even me. But as soon as the Sheriff called me into his office, I felt Cerberus calm down and he let me stay in control and told me to keep an eye on the man in the suit. Cerberus warned me that the man wasn’t human, but he also assured me that he would not attack me as long as I did not attack him. There was something about Elijah that drew Cerberus to him, even before we knew for sure what he was. 

Cerberus has been unusually quiet since we were asked to watch over Stiles while the Sheriff dealt with some things in the town. Stiles was kind enough to answer the questions I had, and I was quite surprised when Cerberus spoke to me and asked me if I could ask some questions he had. If Cerberus ever wants to say or ask something, he is able to take control and emerge enough to ask, but for some reason he decided to be respectful and kind, he asked me to speak for him and did not pester me. Just remind silent and watchful. 

I am not sure what to expect tonight, at least I'm not sure what to expect from the vampires or the hunters. Pretty sure I know how Stiles and his father are going to act, no matter the situation they have been in they are normally the same as always. The hunters are going to be in a house full of supernatural creatures and a few humans, but they are not going to have to be somewhat civil and can't threaten any of us supernatural. I know they will most likely leave Cerberus and me alone, and that Argent will most likely be polite and not cause any trouble, but it’s Allison that I am unsure of. She is part of the pack that the vampires are not really happy with right now, so they might already have a negative opinion of them, and her of them if they have had any interaction so far. 

It’s the vampires though, that I am most worried about. Not the one that I have met, for some reason he does not immediately register as a threat to me or Cerberus, but it is his siblings that I am unsure of. I do not know how they will act or what they will think of me and Cerberus, but the only think I know for sure, is that like with the rest of those that know of the supernatural and of me, I will not tell them that Cerberus and I are in a way different people. For some reason I feel the need to keep that a secret, like it will play a part in protecting me somehow. Whatever happens tonight though, my first priority is to keep the Sheriff and Stiles safe, no matter if the threat is coming from the hunters, the vampires, or some other group that decides to make the night even more awkward. Knowing the local pack, that is entirely a possibility if they hear about the dinner none of them but Allison were invited to. I'm hoping she is smart enough to know that none of the pack is likely to be welcomed by the Mikaelson’s. 

Elijah’s POV  
Mieczyslaw called me a few moments ago to question me about my decision to invite the local hunter and his daughter to attend the dinner as well. I do understand his confusion and perhaps even some apprehension over my decision, but I know that to some degree he trust Mr. Argent and at one point was friends with his daughter. So it is not that Mieczyslaw does not trust the hunter even if he could be a threat to us, but there is still something that is bothering him about the two additional guests tonight. 

Perhaps it could be that this will be a formal dinner which to him might be strange and is not something that he is used to. Him attending this sort of event with his father and the interesting young deputy could have been a lot to him already, therefore adding in two more guests may be slightly overwhelming. However, I do not believe that that is the real reason for his apprehension for tonight, even if it is part of it.

He is about to sit down to a formal and civil dinner not only with my family, his father and the young deputy, but also a past pack member and her father. While Mr. Argent swore he did not know about the foolish young alphas decision to remove Mieczyslaw from the pack, and that his daughter would not have as much say in this decision, she was still part of his old life. She was his friend at one time, but one choice by the foolish alpha removed her from his circle and mostly from his life. 

His life changed completely within a very short amount of time, and then after calling one of my rash and reckless younger brothers, he suddenly had more company and care than he may have had in some time. And no matter how comfortable Mieczyslaw feels with us, knowing that we would never intentionally hurt or upset him, he still cares slightly for his old pack. It would be hard for him not to, especially when it comes to the young alpha who had been his friend long before the supernatural became part of their lives. To have that bond taken away in an instant hurt him, but beneath that he still cares about their wellbeing and their safety.

Which is why I gave him my word that for our first day in town, we would not be the cause of any violence or trouble. After today, I can not guarantee that nothing will happen to his old pack as I myself, like my siblings, am not happy with them for how they treated Mieczyslaw and tossed him aside when it suited them. They will pay for what they have done to him, they will learn that even as a simple human there is power and strength in Mieczyslaw that they might never have despite their enhanced selves. 

In addition, despite my promise to Mr. Argent that no member of my family would harm him or his daughter while they were my guests, I will not tolerate anything that upsets Mieczyslaw no matter who it is that causes him to be upset. Even if it is my own siblings, who know me well enough to understand this, and to know what my reaction to this will be. There are more ways to deal with troublesome people than physical harm, and I have had quite a long time to learn these skills.

Klaus’ POV  
Of course Elijah thinks that it is a good idea to host the local hunter and his daughter for dinner along with Stiles, his father the Sheriff, and one of the local deputies who also apparently is a Hellhound. This is not the most normal gathering of people, especially since we are putting hunters in the same room with what they normally hunt, but there does not seem to be anything normal about this situation. These hunters seem to have a code, and actually live by their code unlike many hunters we have come across. Also, these hunters have worked with and are friends with different creatures, so that is different, although it is not uncommon for humans and creatures to be friends. But, I will not be the one to argue with him, I know how unwise that can be when he has made up his mind on how something will go. 

However, due to the added guests to our dinner party, Rebekah and I have been assigned to go to the store to get more supplies for the evening. Elijah is taking this quite seriously, more so than I believe it should be for meeting Stiles’ father. There is something else that is influencing my brother, but I am not quite sure as to what it may be. The hunter, Argent, did catch my brothers attention because of what he was willing to do to protect his family, something that any of us are able to relate to, Elijah even more so. 

I am not quite sure that it is the hunter that is the cause of Elijah’s mood however, not completely anyway, so I am not sure what it is going on. It isn’t like Elijah will tell me, not now at least with all that is going on with the local pack and him not wanting to let anything happen that will upset Stiles.

I will have to think on this later, perhaps he will give something away later tonight when the guests arrive, now it is time to focus on shopping. Or rather, me pushing the cart around while Rebekah finds what Elijah put on the list, and adding in her own things that she believes would be perfect for tonight. 

We are in the meat aisle comparing the different cuts of meat, when I catch a sent I smelled earlier and focus in to identify it. It only takes a moment for me to know that it is a werewolf, one of the local alphas little pack that we met earlier. I can't tell which one it is since they were grouped together when they approached us, but I can tell that there is a human with them who’s sent I recognize. It’s the human girl that was with the pack earlier, but now I catch something that was in Argents sent, making this human girl the hunters daughter, Allison. 

“Rebekah dear, one of the wolves is here and the hunters daughter is with him.” Rebekah looks up at me from the list and is quiet for a few moments while she also catches their sent and frowns after a moment. 

“Well remember the promise that Elijah made to Stiles today Nik, we aren’t allowed to start any trouble or anything today, especially if it involves the local wolf pack. And if you remember, the wolf we smell, is part of that pack and the hunters daughter is off limits for now as well.”

I glare at her for a moment and she just smirks at me, and I catch the wolfs sent coming closer to us. “I know Rebekah, I am not going to make Elijah break his word to Stiles, since I really do not want to upset Stiles and most definitely do not want to upset Elijah or make him break his word to Stiles. But remember, that goes for you as well dear sister, no starting any trouble for your amusement, which means insulting them to annoy them.”

It’s Rebekahs turn to glare at me while I smirk, but she doesn’t have time to say anything because the young wolf and the female hunter have turned into the same aisle we are in. There is a moment where they do not notice us, they seem to be distracted by the list they are holding and looking for the right thing. Then, the young wolf’s nose twitches and he looks up and as soon as he sees us the sent of his fear reaches us as he quickly points us out to the young hunter with him. 

“Come brother, it would be best for us to leave. I don't think either of us will be able to keep our tempers in check despite the promises that have been made, unless Stiles or Elijah were here with us now.”

Her voice is calm and steady, but I can hear some tension buried deep down that any other might not have been able to pick up on. “Yes sister that may be the best course of action, we have what Elijah sent us to get anyway and do not need to remain here longer.”

With that Rebekah puts whatever she is holding into the basket and we begin to make our way towards the young wolf and hunter. As we approach, they both visibly tense up and I can't help but smirk at them as we pass by and feel Rebekah elbow me sharply but I ignore her and fight to hold back a small snicker. 

As we are passing them however, I make eye contact with the young wolf who is the only one out of them that is brave or stupid enough to look at us, and a shiver runs down my spine. I can tell that something similar happens to the young wolf as well as I continue to look into his eyes and take in his body language and posture since he has folded in on himself slightly and I realize that without meaning to, I have done the same. I am not quite sure what caused this reaction, but there is something in his eyes, a look that only a certain few have that gives me a pretty good idea as to why it happened.

While he might be young by any beings standard, his eyes are much older and wiser than normal for someone of his years, but they are also the eyes of someone that has not only seen death and violence first hand, but also the eyes of someone that has lived in fear. The eyes of someone that had many years where they were always on alert, where they never really felt safe no matter where they were or who was around. A look that I have only seen in the eyes of people who are like me, but by this I do not mean the supernatural. It is something that is not related to that, not directly that is, but this young wolf is like me. He also lived in fear of someone, that he should not have had to be afraid of. His father did something to him as well. 

I do not say anything, merely meet his eyes as I continue to walk past with Rebekah somewhat pulling me along with her to make sure that I will not cause any trouble. Once we have left the aisle and are making our way towards the check out counter, Rebekah turns slightly to glare at me. “Brother, I thought you said that we weren’t supposed to do anything that could provoke them and I think that smirking at them definitely does count.” She huffs at me and I merely smile in response. 

“Well sister, I couldn’t help myself since they both tensed up so much when we were simply going to pass by them. It was amusing.”

Rebekah huffs again but keeps going, and I can't help but focus my senses and focus in on the young wolf, listening to his heartbeat, taking in his scent and committing them to memory. I need to know more about this young wolf, more about his past and what happened to him that caused his eyes to be so old and numb, yet so afraid of who is around him when something brings back the bad memories.


	7. Time for Reflection

Sheriff Stilinski’s POV  
All the supernatural problems that we have had to deal with in this little town has really changed me, and I am not sure how much more I can deal with. First it was werewolves, then there was someone coming back to life, human sacrifices for power, dark spirits and hellhounds. So much has happened and now there are vampires here, but they aren’t just any vampires, they are a family of the very first vampires in existence that have now been living on earth for over 1,000 years. 

And of course my son is the one that somehow befriended them when he was supposed to be taking the summer to get away from all the drama and danger that comes with being involved with the supernatural. It makes me think that there is no place that he can really go where he will not end up drawn into some sort of supernatural situation. It isn’t like Stiles set out to go somewhere that there was a large population fo witches, vampires and werewolves when going on his summer break. He just wanted to leave Beacon Hills and travel, and his first stop just happened to be in New Orleans where the supernatural lived mostly in peace with each other and with the humans.

So then after my son was kicked out of the pack these vampires are the ones that he called when he needed to talk to someone that was there for him, that was his friend. While I am a little upset that he didn’t feel like he could talk to me about what was going on with his personal feelings, I can't say that I don't understand why he didn’t come to me. I am his father, and it can be a little weird talking to you parents about your personal feelings from things that happen with your friends.

And I know that Stiles tries to keep as much of the supernatural problems and things secret from me, even if I do now know about the existence of the supernatural here in Beacon Hills, and who is part of that world. He carried around all these bad things and was in danger from the supernatural beings here in our home town, and he still didn’t want to tell me. He didn’t want to put anymore on my plate.

His so-called friends that kicked him out of their pack all because he is a human who isn’t a hunter, and who didn’t want to be turned into a werewolf. Who would really want to be turned into a werewolf once they know about all that can come with being turned into a werewolf with the weaknesses and the control issues and the hunters and other creatures that they could come across. I know I wouldn’t want to be turned into a werewolf no matter what it could do for me or if I was dying. From what Stiles told me, there is always the small chance that for some reason the bite won’t take and it will kill you instead when the body rejected it. 

I can understand why my son didn’t want to be turned into a werewolf, but it seems his past friends couldn’t get that and it is probably because they are mostly all already werewolves and like what they are and what they can do. All I know, is that my kid was kicked out of a group because he didn’t fit in perfectly with them, and now he has a group of extremely old vampires here that do a accept him even if he is young and human. They do not seem to care that he is weaker or less experienced then they are, or that he has no special enhanced abilities or some kind of magic. He is who he is, he is human, and that is fine with them. That version of him is who they care about. 

And they care enough to have all come here with no notice to check up on him, make sure he is safe and well, and to make sure he has some friends with him. They also probably came here in part to get some revenge of some sort on the pack, but they want revenge for something that was done to Stiles that doesn’t directly effect any of them. They wouldn’t have even known that Stiles had been kicked from the pack if he hadn’t called one of them and told them that it had happened. 

Even if I have only met Elijah so far, I don't actually feel as afraid of the vampires as I do of any werewolf I have met. I mean, I suppose that the full moon for werewolves will be like blood for a vampire and that after time they can all come to have better control over themselves. But with the little I know about vampires, all they will be thinking about doing if there is blood is feeding, not killing anyone and anything that they come across. That is to some degree better than just killing for no reason other than them not being in control of themselves.

Does that say something bad about me that I prefer one very dangerous type of supernatural over another? I mean, just because they are a werewolf or a vampire doesn’t mean that they are crazy killers that don't care who they hurt for their own entertainment or to get whatever it is they want or need. 

Whatever that says about me, I know that there are some creatures that I trust no matter what it is they are, as long as I know them. Like Parrish. Parrish is a good man, a good deputy, and he was someone that I trusted for a long time before either of us knew that he was more than human. Him being a hellhound did not change how I thought of him, if anything I guess you could say that after I got over the chock of him being part of the supernatural, I had gained trust in him. I wasn’t the only one in the Sheriff’s department that knew about the mostly hidden part of the town that we lived in. That really helped me for sure, not having to carry that burden on my own, make up excuses and lie to all of my deputy’s just because I was not sure what their reactions would be.

Hellhound or not, I am glad that Parrish was invited to come with Stiles and I to the dinner tonight at the Mikaelson’s house. I really don't know if I would have been able to deal with a fancy dinner with only Stiles, especially since they all know each other already and seem to be close if his interaction with Elijah tells me anything. 

Elijah seems like the sort to be very formal and respectful, someone that is very proper and aware of their surroundings, emotions, and the emotions of the people around. He is the one that tries to keep the peace while making sure to hide his emotions. He is old fashioned for sure, the way that he speaks really gives that away along with how he behaves. Stiles did say that he was over 1,000 years old so I guess that it makes sense for him to be more old fashioned than most, but Stiles also said that his siblings were not as formal as he was. So Elijah is more old fashioned than his siblings, which means he will be the most polite out of them and he is the one that is going to be there to keep things from getting out of hand while his siblings might try to start trouble.

But it isn’t the possibility of trouble I can't even do anything to stop unless Stiles is part of it that is making me nervous. It isn’t even that I am going to be walking into the home of the four most dangerous and powerful vampires on earth for dinner. It’s the dinner itself that is making me nervous. I've been invited to a fancy dinner, so I have to dress nicely, be on my best behavior, and interact with other people while making small talk. I don't like small talk. 

Either way whatever happens tonight I will be there with Stiles, and the only reason I am going is to be there for my son and get to know the people that he calls his friends. The people that came all the way from New Orleans to be there for him when they heard what had happened to him.

Peter’s POV  
Well, things are getting pretty interesting in Beacon Hills now that the Original family of vampires have arrived. And the Originals are here for Stiles. I am not quite sure what to think about that, but I know that when the Originals like someone, their happiness and safety is the most important and anything will be done to make sure their happiness is achieved.

Stiles really is full of surprises. I didn’t think much of him when I first met him, he may be smart but as a human he isn’t as much of a threat to me as others are. Even the local hunters are more of a threat to me then he could have been. But now I know differently. Now I know that he has somehow managed to become friends with vampires, but they aren’t just any vampires. He has managed to become friends with all of the Original vampires, not just one or two of them but all four of them. I have not heard of that having been done almost ever. Even if they are siblings and are close, they are known for being different in many ways so there are not many people that can find a way to get all of them to like them. 

This has raised my respect for Stiles to some degree, but he has also now put me in a pretty tight spot. I may not have ever come across one of the Originals and I am pretty sure I haven’t done anything to cross any of them, but I don't really want to stick around for when they start to kill people and destroy things as punishment for what happened to Stiles. 

I know that I am not someone that Stiles particularly likes, and that will not help me if I try to become useful to the Mikaelsons. I think that my best course of action is to either get the hell out of Beacon Hills and wait for things to happen then come back once it has calmed down, or to stay here and just lay low until things blow over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you are enjoying this story, and the next seen will be the dinner scene. Yay!


End file.
